Lord and Lady Lupus
by Asmodeus Stahl
Summary: Percy Jackson has been turned into a Werewolf! Upon the end of the school year, Percy arrives at camp to discover that Annabeth is cheating on him with a new camper, a son of Ares. The Gods, feeling that Percy is a threat, banish him to Tartarus. Dark! Percy. Dark! Thalia. Dark! Reyna. Eventual Percy/Thalia. Rated T for language. Please follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

School was out for the winter holidays and I was psyched. I got to head back to camp for a full two weeks. Annabeth was meeting me there that Sunday, but I wanted to get to camp early, it's like a second home to me.

There was one thing that was different this time though. Over the Thanksgiving Break, I was out on a walk when what I thought was a wolf bit me. As I later found out, it was actually a werewolf. Now I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, was a werewolf. Nobody knew, not even Annabeth or my mom.

That didn't deter me from going to camp however. It seemed like it took a bit more energy than normal to cross the barrier, but I thought nothing of it. As I walked into camp, I ran into some of the other campers, like Annabeth's second in command, Malcolm. After we greeted each other, I asked, "Hey, is Annabeth here?"

He responded, "Yeah, she's at the cabin, But - "

I cut him off saying, "Thanks Malcolm, I'll catch up with you later."

I then proceeded to the Athena cabin, planning on surprising Annabeth. When I got to the Athena Cabin, there were two people kissing on the front steps. My heart nearly stopped when I realized who the girl was - It was Annabeth.

I turned and ran. Annabeth was cheating on me. I never thought that this would ever happen. After all we'd been through together, she was cheating on me. When I got to my cabin, Malcolm was sitting nervously on the front steps.

I asked him angrily, "Did you know? Did you know she was cheating on me? Who is that son of a bitch anyway, huh? That girlfriend stealing piece of shit!"

Malcolm timidly replied, "I tried to tell you earlier, but you weren't listening. That's Cato Snow. He's a son of Ares that arrived here over the Thanksgiving holiday week."

I snarled in response, "She would choose a child of Ares over me, FUCKING ARES!"

Malcolm then said, "Cool down Percy, I don't think the entire camp needs to hear you,"

At that, I began to cool off. Don't get me wrong, I was still pissed at Annabeth, but that comment made me cool off. I then told Malcolm, "Thank you for calming me down, I really appreciate it."

He responded, "No problem Percy, I'll see you at dinner. I'm so sorry about Annabeth, I tried to talk to her about it, but you know how she is."

I responded, "Stubborn as a mule, I know. I'll see you at dinner."

With that, I turned and walked into my cabin, proceeding to face plant onto my bunk and contemplate my miserable existence.

* * *

**Time Skip: Dinner**

For the first time in a very long while, I walked into the dining hall in a glum and sullen mood. When it came time to sacrifice part of my meals to the gods, I sacrificed, as usual, part of my meal to Poseidon. However, this time I did something that I never thought I would do, I sacrificed part of my meal to Aphrodite. As I did that I muttered sarcastically, "Thank you for making my love life interesting."

I then went back to my table, ignoring any attempt made to talk to me. As dinner ended, Chiron rose to make his announcements, but was interrupted by a loud thunderclap. The entire council was standing in the pavilion, and I could've sworn they were looking right at me.

The entire camp then went down on a knee as Chiron said, "What do we owe this unprecedented visit of the complete council to Lord Zeus?"

Zeus replied, "We are here to dole out punishment to a traitor to all demigods."

Chiron responded, amid mutters from all the campers, "And who might this traitor be?"

Zeus response was simple and concise, "Perseus Jackson."

I silently groaned and thought to myself, '_This is probably about me being a werewolf or Zeus just wanting to get rid of the most powerful demigod out there that could threaten him._' I rose from my knee and queried, "What do you mean by this Lord Zeus? I have fought for and saved Olympus twice, I am completely loyal to you and the other Olympians."

Zeus angrily responded, "Zip it Jackson. The Olympian council finds you guilty of being something that you and every other demigod has vowed to fight, a monster. We name you Perseus Jackson, werewolf, traitor to Olympus and we unanimously exile you to Tartarus, indefinitely."

The next thing I knew, I felt a searing pain, and then nothing as my vision faded too black.

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

Zeus called Percy a werewolf and blasted him with his master bolt. All that was left of him was dust, golden dust, as if it were a monster that had stood there, not Percy. I could hear the sharp intake of breaths from the campers as they realized what I did, Zeus wasn't lying, Percy was a monster, I smiled inwardly and thought to myself, '_Oh well, one less thing that can come between me and Cato_.' I then got up from my table, walked over to the Ares table and kissed Cato full on, which he immediately returned, in front of the entirety of camp and the Olympian Council, undoubtedly shocking them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted!**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to a see of red. I felt a sense of Déjà Vu, like I had been here before. Then it hit me. I was in Tartarus. '_Zeus must have blasted me with his master bolt_,' I thought to myself grimly.

I then proceeded to yell obscenities at the top of my lungs. Some were directed at nobody in particular, others at Annabeth, but the majority of them were directed at Zeus and the Olympian Council themselves.

Not long after I finished my profane tirade, I heard a large number of footsteps behind me. As it turned out, my little tirade had attracted a bunch of monsters. At the head of the horde was one monster that I really didn't want to see again. The empousa, Kelli.

She looked at me sneering at said, "Well, well, well, it looks like Perseus Jackson has returned. Where's the little blond bitch who was with you last time, huh?"

I looked up, a red haze clouding my eyes, and replied, "Zip it Kelly."

One of the monsters towards the back of the crowd yelled, "You go Jackson!"

A few monsters laughed timidly at that, but were quickly silenced along with the monster who had shouted by a couple of axe swings from my least favorite monster - the Minotaur. As soon as I saw him, I groaned inwardly, thinking to myself, '_Of course… a trip to Tartarus would never be complete without seeing big old beef brains_.'

Kelly, her face now composed replied, "Why should I litte demigod? There are hundreds of us, and only one of you. It looks like you're outnumbered."

I only had one response to that, "You have 5 seconds to leave, or I swear on the River Styx you all will be reforming again sooner rather than later."

Kelly just laughed and said, "In your dreams Jackson." She then proceeded to yell, "KILL THE DEMIGOD!"

All I could do at that point was shrug and turn into my wolf form as the horde attacked me. It was rather easy to defeat them as a wolf. Much easier, in fact, than it would've been if I were using Riptide. After I disemboweled the last monster, who happened to be Kelli's trainee, Tammi, when I first met her at Goode High School a few years ago, I smiled and cracked a trademark corny joke, "That was easy."

A startling thought then hit me, '_Wait a minute… Time moves differently in Magical Places, I learned that when I traversed the Sea of Monsters and traveled through the Labyrinth, and what is Tartarus if not a magical place. How long has it been in the mortal world?_'

I was pretty distraught and angry at Zeus and the Olympian Council and did something so brash that I would never in my right mind think of doing. I yelled at the top of my lungs for all to hear, "Curse you Zeus! You and your council of dumbass idiots! I swear on the River Styx that you _will_ spend your share of time here in Tartarus receiving punishment for all you've done. You and the rest of the Olympian family. I will murder any demigod of yours that crosses my path of their own free will or accidentally. You and your family will suffer for what you have done. The only exceptions to this being Lord Hades and Lady Hestia for they are not on the council. They will be spared from this vow along with any of their demigod children until such time that they provoke me. To make myself clear, I swear this all on the River Styx."

I then proceeded to collapse to the ground, now exhausted from making not one, but two vows on the River Styx.

* * *

**Tartarus POV:**

I saw as that Jackson boy collapsed after swearing that oath and was rather… intrigued by it. Now, I hate demigods as much as the next primordial does, but this one was different. He was also part monster, and he would return here for eternity. I thought to myself, '_Now here's an opportunity to overthrow those upstart Olympians. If I help this demigod, he should be able to replace them and rule better than they would.'_

I then proceeded to step out of the shadows and say, "Hello there young wolf."

The Jackson boy looked up to see me standing there and cursed, "Fuck. Not you too."

I replied coolly, "Relax Jackson, I am not here to harm you, I am here to help you."

He met my eyes once again and said, "Why the fuck should I trust you?"

I answered, "I swear on the River Styx that all I want is to help you, Perseus Jackson, overthrow Zeus and his council."

He then stood up from the ground and said, "Why would you help me? I'm just a demigod."

I replied, "You are not just a demigod, you are a werewolf that has vowed to send the Olympians here for torture, something that I have dreamed about happening for millenia."

Jackson then told me, "I accept your help Tartarus, so long as you swear on the River Styx not to betray me afterwards."

I immediately responded, "I swear on the River Styx not to harm you after you take down the Olympians."

He then smiled for the first time and told me, "Very well Lord Tartarus, thank you for agreeing to help me. Although, I'm not sure what all you can do, as is you're trapped here in the pit."

I replied, "No need to call me Lord Tartarus, plain old Tartarus will suffice. To answer your concern about me not being able to do anything, when you inevitably return here, I can speed up your reform time and provide you with any monstrous help you need as well as make it easier for you to escape back into the mortal world."

His eyes grew wide at that and responded. "Thank you Lo - Tartarus. I appreciate your help. I noticed that you never called me anything. Please, call me Perseus."

I myself smiled and then, acknowledging his request said, "You are welcome Perseus. Do you have any plans for what you are going to do next?"

He then proceeded to walk up to me and whisper his plan into my ear. I then told him, "That is a good plan Perseus, it'll really tick Zeus off."

Perseus smiled at me and responded, "That's the hope. Now, is it possible for you to send me where I want to be, when I want to be."

I replied, "Yes, I can get you to the location you specified on the winter solstice. Now, there's an exit from Tartarus about 10 minutes away from here that you can take to get to where you need to be. I will do the rest as is I have some control over how much time passes here in the pit in relation to the mortal world."

Before he sped off, he said, "Thank you for your help Tartarus."

* * *

**Percy POV:**

As soon as exited the tunnel out of Tartarus, I scanned by surroundings for something that could help me determine my location. I saw to my right a sign reading, "Lake Poway Recreation Area, 14644 Lake Poway Road."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted! **

**Shoutouts to:**

**Max20.7 and RobbStark2002 for Reviewing**

**ClaytonB1234, Hi Im Manu, IAmCover, Loki433 and siileks for Following**

**ClaytonB1234, IAmCover, Loki433 and WolfSlayer6708**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Percy POV:  
**

* * *

'_A recreation area?_' I thought to myself, '_Why would Artemis and her hunters be here?_'

I then proceeded to shrug my shoulders in a 'Whatever' gesture and walk down the road that I presumed led to the lake. About 5 steps in, I grew lazy and transformed into my wolf form and proceeded to run at full speed up the road. It took me maybe 10 minutes to make it to the parking lot by the lake. I still had no clue what date it was, so I broke into a building wet at the end of the parking lot. Inside I found a cell phone just lying on the counter. Why it was there, I had no clue, but I figured that I might as well check it to see what the date was and what time it was. To my surprise, there was no passcode protection enabled on the phone, which really surprised me. The phone said that it was the early morning hours of Monday December 21st, 2020. I realized with a start that it had been over a year since Zeus had blasted me. As I thought about what kind of developments might have happened at camp and even in the mortal world, a reminder from the calendar app came through on the phone. It was the winter solstice. I smiled at that, because it meant that Tartarus had kept half of his promise at least.

Now that I had the information that I wanted, I left the building through the hole in the window that I had entered through in wolf form. Was I worried what the mortals would think happened about the window? Fuck no. They'd probably just call it vandalism and not give two shits about it. A thought then passed through my head, '_Okay, so it's the winter solstice. My deal with Tartarus was that he would get me to the location of the Hunters on the winter solstice._ _So, where are the hunters?'_

I then heard a noise that to me sounded like it was a few hundred yards away. It was a voice saying, "My lady. I think I found the monster's tracks."

I recognized that voice, even though I hadn't heard it in years. It was the voice of my cousin, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I immediately pivoted on my back legs, and ran towards the voice. It turned out that because I was a werewolf I had better hearing than a normal demigod. I had to run all the way around the Lake and into a Canyon, which I later learned was named Warren Canyon, to pick up the scent of the fabric of the Hunter's gear. I was surprised that I knew the smell at all because I had never run across hunters as a werewolf. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and focused my senses to try and figure out where Thalia was.

She turned out to be with a group of other hunters in a heavily wooded area tracking down a Griffin. I knew that if I waited until the hunters killed the Griffin, I would never be able to accomplish my plan in time. As a result of that fact, I proceeded to move behind the hunters so that I could strike some of Thalia's exposed flesh without her or her hunters noticing me and shooting arrows at me. I waited a few minutes in my concealed hiding spot behind them so that I could be completely sure that none of them noticed me. After those few minutes elapsed, I burst out of my hiding spot at top speed and sang by teeth into the back of Thalia's leg, causing her to cry out in pain. Her hunters who were spread out within a few meters of Thalia, hearing her scream, pivoted towards her. Once they saw me latched securely onto her leg, they began to fire their arrows at me. As the first arrow struck, I released my hold on her leg and tried to turn around and run into the grove of trees behind me. As I turned around however, an arrow struck me, just behind my left foreleg, and embedded itself deep within me. I knew the instant that it struck me that it had pierced my heart. As I began to turn into dust, a smile crept across my face, as a result of the satisfying feeling that came across me that I had succeeded in my plan.

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

That bite on my leg hurt like Hades. I didn't know what had happened because I fell unconscious from the pain not long after the pressure on my leg disappeared. My hunters told me that it was a wolf that had bit me. I didn't think that there were wolves in this part of the country, I personally thought that it was a coyote.

I was relaxing in my tent when Lady Artemis entered. I immediately said, "Yes, Lady Artemis?"

She responded, "I may not be as good of a doctor as my annoying brother, but I can tell that that wound needs to be examined. I would call Apollo now, but we will see him tonight at the solstice meeting, so he can examine you after it."

I replied, "We're lucky that today's the winter solstice then."

Artemis responded, "Yes, yes we are." She then began to leave the tent telling me as she exited, "Get some rest so that you have enough energy for the council meeting."

I replied, "Yes Lady Artemis."

* * *

**Time Skip: The Winter Solstice Council Meeting. Apollo POV.**

I thought to myself, '_Huh, Arty isn't here 's extremely unusual. She's usually one of the first ones here. Everyone else is already here, including Dionysus, who always seems to be the last one here._'

As if my thoughts controlled time itself, Artemis and her Lieutenant, my half-sister, Thalia Grace, flashed into the throne room. She told Zeus, "Our apologies father, there were some things we had to deal with back with the Hunters before we left."

Zeus waved her off and then called the council meeting to order. As usual, I ignored what was being said in the meeting and let my eyes wander. After a few minutes of wandering, my eyes fell upon Thalia Grace, who was grimacing in pain. Now, as the god of healing, I could immediately tell what was hurting her. It was her right leg. I just assumed that she had hurt it during a hunt and it hadn't quite healed yet. I made a mental note to myself to heal it for her after the council meeting. My gaze then drifted away from her to Zeus knows where for Zeus knows how long. Eventually my eyes fell upon her again, and this time she was unconsciuosly reaching her right arm down to clutch the part of her leg where the found was and was grimacing even harder. I snapped back to reality as I heard Zeus say, "My daughter. I have noticed your discomfort this entire evening. Is there something on your mind?"

She responded, "No father. It's just that I was injured during the hunt today and my wound is bothering me, that's all."

Zeus, who looked a little troubled, asked, "What happened?"

Thalia replied, "I don't know, but my hunters tell me that a coyote-like creature bit me while we were stalking a griffin in California."

Zeus then turned to me and said, "Lord Apollo, examine her wound for me and heal it. She needs to be in top shape for whatever monsters might escape from Tartarus in the near future."

I responded, "Of Lord Zeus." I then walked over to Thalia and with her permission, placed my hand on her wound and healed it. However, when I looked at the wound, I noticed that it was indeed a bite mark, but not a coyote bite mark. It was a wolf bite mark. On a whim, I pressed my healing abilities further into her body looking for something that I hoped I wouldn't find. Unfortunately, I found it. It wasn't a normal wolf that had bitten Thalia Grace, it was a werewolf and Thalia Grace was now a Werewolf. Another unlucky demigod bitten by a werewolf.

I then stood up from Thalia Grace and walked over to Lord Zeus' throne and told him in a quiet voice, low enough that only the two of us could hear, "Lord Zeus. I have examined the wound, and it appears that it is a werewolf bite. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your daughter has contracted lycanthropy from it." I then quickly walked back to my throne before Zeus could blast me with his master bolt.

Zeus then stood up and said, "My daughter. Lord Apollo has just given me his report on your wound. He says that it was a werewolf bite and that you have contracted lycanthropy from it."

* * *

**Artemis POV:**

As soon as Lord Zeus said that Thalia had contracted Lycanthropy, I knew what had to be done. Zeus would not let a werewolf demigod live, even if that demigod was his own offspring. A tear slid down my face as I turned to Thalia, who was in a bit of shock, and said, "Thalia. It breaks my heart to do this, but I must remove you from your position as my Lieutenant and expel you from the hunt." I then chanted a few words and as soon as I finished chanting those few words, the silver glow around Thalia disappeared and her tiara marking her as my Lieutenant appeared in my hand. I said, "Let it be known that Thalia Grace is no longer my Lieutenant or one of my hunters. My new Lieutenant is to be Phoebe." At that, Thalia began to sob and the tiara disappeared.

* * *

**Zeus POV:**

As soon as Artemis finished expelling Thalia from the hunt, I pulled out my master bolt and said, "I'm sorry my daughter." I then blasted her with the bolt, leaving only a pile of golden dust where she was standing before I blasted her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted! **

**Shoutouts to:**

**Chaos, ClaytonB1234, Uh oh and zergly for Reviewing**

**Curious Beasts, Kamikaze459, Kormk, ShadowWolf40, SonOfHades1, ThanatosXIV, ToddJ27, akepit and trey94 for Following**

**SonOfHades1, ToddJ27, WolfSlayer6708 and trey94 for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This chapter begins the romance between Percy and Thalia. It's only minor romance though. However, if you wish to skip the romance, you can skip the Second Thalia POV and the first 3 sentences of the 2nd Percy POV.**

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

I opened my eyes to a sea of red. I had no clue where I was, but I saw things that looked like bubbles all around me. I looked at the ones around me and realized that they all contained monsters, like hydras, Scythian dracaenae, and even an empousa. After seeing the empousa, I realized that I was in Tartarus. Just as that realization began to sink in, I heard a popping noise and a voice yell, "You've got to be shitting me! 3 times now and it doesn't get any fucking easier! Gods dammit all!"

It took me a few seconds, but I realized that I knew that voice. It was Percy's. I turned my body towards where Percy's voice had come from and saw a boy with black hair wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Now there was no doubt in my mind, I was in Tartarus with Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

About a minute after I yelled out in frustration, I heard a voice behind me say, "Percy, is that you?"

I whipped my body around faster than you could say Hades to see a black-haired, blue-eyed girl looking at me. I knew in an instant that it was Thalia and that my plan had worked. Of course, I couldn't show any of that elation to Thalia, because she knew nothing about my plan involving her and hopefully would never find out about it. As a result of that, I put a confused look on my face and said, "Thalia?"

Thalia's face lit up as she said, "It is you Percy." Her face then turned to confusion as she asked, "What are you doing here? Did you say this is your third time in Tartarus? I know the first was with Annabeth, but when was the second?"

My facial expression turned ice-cold at the mention of Annabeth. That no good, cheating daughter of a bitch. Before I could respond, Thalia said softly, "I saw how your face fell when I mentioned Annabeth's name. What happened?"

I composed myself, then answered all of her questions, starting from the beginning, "I'm in Tartarus because a werewolf bit me and you dipshit of a father didn't trust me enough, so he blasted me with his master bolt. Yes, I said this was my third time in Tartarus. The second time was right after your asshole of a father blasted me with his master bolt in front of the entirety of camp. Before your son of a bitch father sent me here, I caught Annabeth cheating on me with a son of Ares."

The look on Thalia's face turned into a mixture of horror and sadness when I talked about Annabeth cheating on me. She then told me, "I am so sorry about Annabeth. I know you're probably wondering why I'm in Tartarus. I'm here for the same reason you are. I was bitten by a werewolf and my dumbass father blasted me with his master bolt in front of the entire Olympian Council after Artemis expelled me from the hunt."

Of course, I already knew why Thalia was here, I mean, I was the one who bit her after all. I wasn't going to tell her that however, that would just be stupid, so I replied, "Well, it looks like there are two of us in this boat now."

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

After hearing Percy's words, I impulsively did something that I had sworn off for years, I kissed him on the lips. I had had a crush on Percy for quite a while before joining the Hunters. That crush is actually the reason I joined the Hunters, I didn't want to be that awkward third wheel between two of my closest friends while having feelings for one of them. I honestly expected nothing in response from Percy after I kissed him, but that wasn't what happened. He kissed me back. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I felt like I was on top of the world for the entire duration of that kiss.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

I kissed Thalia back because I actually had genuine feelings for her. I never got to tell her that because she joined the Hunters not long after we met, but now, she's no longer a Hunter and I'm no longer dating Annabeth, so a relationship between us was actually possible. I could've stayed there kissing Thalia until the end of time, but a loud coughing noise alerted me to the fact that there was someone else there and that we should probably stop kissing. I reluctantly ended the kiss and turned towards the coughing noise. It didn't take too long after turning before I realized that the person who had coughed was Tartarus and that he wanted to talk to us, or at least me. Because Thalia was with me, I had to pretend like I hadn't seen Tartarus since our encounter when I was with Annabeth. Because of that, I nastily said to Tartarus, "Tartarus. What the fuck do you want?"

He responded, "I know that there is no love lost between you two and the Gods, especially you Perseus, so I am to here to propose an alliance of sorts. Although, if you two are busy right now, I can leave and give you my proposition at a later time."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "You're right about there being no love lost between us and the Gods. What are you suggesting?"

Tartarus responded with what he had told me the last time in Tartarus, "When the two of you inevitably return here to the pit, I can speed up your reform times, make it easier for you to escape back to the mortal world and when the time comes, I want the two of you to lead an army of monsters against Olympus. Now, I have no wish to rule Olympus, so I am proposing that when you defeat the Olympians, the two of you become the new rulers."

Thalia turned to me and whispered in my ear, "I like this idea, but how do we know we can trust him?"

Of course, I already knew that we could trust him because he had sworn on the Styx to help me, but Thalia didn't know that, so I asked Tartarus, "Will you swear on the Styx to uphold the promises that you just made and in no way, shape or form harm us, directly or indirectly?"

Tartarus immediately responded to my question, "I swear on the River Styx to uphold the promises that I just made to Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace and in no way, shape or form harm them. directly or indirectly."

Thalia then said, "We accept your offer. Thank you Lord Tartarus."

Tartarus replied, "No need to thank me young wolf, and please, this goes for both of you, don't call me Lord Tartarus, plain old Tartarus will suffice. Now, I assume the two of you want to get back to New York City. There is an exit from the pit that leads there about a 5 minute run to the east of here." He then disappeared into the shadows, going to who knows where.

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

I looked at Percy and asked him, "What are we going to do in New York City? There are more demigods there than anywhere else except Berkeley."

Percy then responded, "The first time I came here as a werewolf, I was so mad that I swore on the River Styx to kill any demigod child of the Olympians that crossed my path, except those of Hades and Hestia. Yes, I know Hestia doesn't have any demigod children, but I also swore to send the Olympians, except them to Tartarus for what they did to me. When we get to New York City, my plan is to kill as many demigod children of the Olympians as I can, no matter whether they know they're demigods or not. As werewolves, we can smell on the demigods who their godly parent is. I will only kill those whose parents sit on the Olympian Council. You are bound by no such oath, so you can kill whatever demigod you want."

I then leaned my head onto Percy's shoulder and said, "I'm with you all the way Percy. I agree with the specifications that you made regarding your oath on the Styx."

He replied with a smile, "I know."

He then transformed into a wolf and looked at me as if saying, '_What are you waiting for, we have demigods to kill.'_

I laughed and then transformed into a wolf for the first time and ran after him, thinking to myself, '_I'm finally with Percy, and we're going to get revenge on the Gods. This day can't get any better._'

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. I know this chapter doesn't advance the plot a great deal as the other chapters did, but I needed a bridge to the next chapter, which will be the complete opposite of this one, meaning there will be a lot more action and advancement of the plot.**

**Shoutouts to:**

**Amelia Rosalia Nineheart (x2 (Once as a Guest)), zergly, Max20.7 and ThunderStorm964 for Reviewing**

**EmmaBloomFan22, Fluffy Shirt, Max20.7, ThunderStorm964 and Warhammer40k2 for Following**

**EmmaBloomFan22, Fluffy Shirt, Max20.7 and ThunderStorm964 for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

We emerged from Tartarus in the middle of a wooded area. My first thought was, '_Where the Hades are we?'_

Then, as if I had voiced my question out loud, Thalia told me, "We're in Central Park. I recognize it from when I was a Hunter."

That made quite a bit of sense once I thought about it, considering that Olympus and Central Park we're both on the island of Manhattan. Not long after that thought passed through my head, I smelled a pleasant odor. That of a demigod. Before I could place which god or goddess was the child's parent, Thalia turned to me and asked, "What's that smell?"

I smiled savagely and replied, "Demigod."

Thalia returned the smile and asked, "Who's the parent?"

It took me a while before I responded, but I finally said, "Demeter. It's a child of Demeter. I don't know if the demigod knows that or not, but either way, easy pickings."

Thalia looked at me and asked, "But if the demigod is trained, couldn't they be a challenge. We both know how well Chiron trains."

I smiled and replied, "You're right that Chiron trains well, however children of Demeter are not strong fighters. This demigod won't stand a chance. Especially against us."

Thalia then said, "I trust you, Percy. Let's go kill a demigod."

We then transformed into wolf form and ran out of the wooded area onto a stone path where the smell wafted from. We were rewarded by the sight of a small and somewhat obese girl, maybe 10 or 11 years old with short black hair and glasses. Before we could attack she turned around towards us, and a pair of golden daggers appeared in her hand that were definitely _not_ there before. She then said, "Go away, or I will kill you."

If Thalia and I weren't in wolf form, we would have been laughing. That laugh, however, would've been cut short when a karpos dropped from the trees in front of her. Thalia and I looked at each other as if saying, '_What the fuck? A child of Demeter should not be this powerful._'

Naturally, before charging us, the karpos growled its name, "Peaches."

As the karpos charged us, Thalia and I split directions. She went for the karpos and I went for the Demigod, who I could tell knew what she was. Despite that, she was no match for me. As I approached her, I transformed back into human form and swung Riptide at her. Or, rather, I faked swinging it at her. She brought both of her knives up to block where she thought Riptide was going to go, but I reversed the swing and took her through the chest. She immediately fell to the ground. I then bent down, grabbed her dagger, and told her, "Go to hell Uncle Hades I say hello."

I then proceeded to stab her with her own daggers, one in the throat, the other in the heart. I was _not _in a particularly good mood. After that, I turned back to see how Thalia was doing. All I caught of her fighting the karpos was her disemboweling it with her forefeet. When she noticed me watching her, she transformed back into her human form, walked over to me, and kissed me. Naturally, I kissed her back. She then asked, "Do we leave the demigod's body in the middle of the pathway?"

I thought for a few moments, then replied, "No, I have a better idea of what to do with the body."

Together, our eyes drifted upwards towards a branch hanging out over the path above our heads. Thalia then asked, "Now, where can we find some rope?"

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

It didn't take long to find some rope, there was a toolshed nearby. Percy and I then turned the rope into a noose and hung the dead demigod's body from the branch. I turned to Percy with a smile and said, "How long do you think it will take before we hear the screams?"

Percy laughed and responded, "Not long I don't think. The mortals will probably think that she hung herself since the knife wounds aren't that visible."

He then pulled out the knives and asked me, "What do you want to do with them?"

I knew exactly what to do with them, "Let's keep the knives. We can always use them ourselves if we get into a fight."

He then kissed me and said, "Good idea."

He put the knives away, then began to walk away from the young demigod's body. He then unexpectedly turned back around and said, "I smell more demigods. Powerful ones."

As soon as he said it, I began to smell them too. He was right, they smelt very powerful. Although, I had a feeling we could take them. There was no group of demigods I could think of strong enough to take on two demigod werewolves. Especially us, since our godly parents were the two most powerful Olympians. I told Percy, "Let's go get them."

His response was not vocal. He transformed into his wolf form and took off running towards the source of the smell. A few seconds later, I was also in wolf form, running after him, straight towards those demigods.

* * *

**Nico POV:**

Annabeth, Jason, and I were walking in the middle of Central Park because we had gotten this prophecy from Rachel that if we went here, we would find some lost friends. Now, I had no clue what that meant. None of us did. Not even Annabeth, who was given the prophecy. It was getting a little monotonous until suddenly, out of the woods, two black wolves ran out. They came straight at us, stopping a few feet away. For some reason, I thought that I knew them, but I quickly shrugged that thought off. I didn't know any normal wolves or werewolves, so I couldn't know them. As I was finished that thought, I heard Jason say angrily, "Reveal your human forms, lycanthropes. I know that you're not normal wolves, so don't play dumb with me."

The first one to transform was the one on the left, with electric blue eyes. It transformed into a black haired girl with those same electric blue eyes. She then looked Jason straight in the eye and said, "Hello brother."

We all took a step back as if we had seen a ghost. Thalia, who nobody had seen in months since she went missing on a mission with the Hunters in California, was standing right in front of us. Not to mention that she was also a werewolf.

Jason then stammered, "T-T-T-Thalia?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, it's me. Do you have any other sisters?"

Before Jason could respond, Annabeth, who was visibly shaken asked, "Who's your friend?"

The other wolf, who had been sitting there quietly, examining us with his sea-green eyes, transformed into a boy with raven black hair, and those same green eyes. He then half said and half snarled, "Hello, _Wise Girl_. Had fun fucking around with Cato these past few years?"

At that we all took a few steps back, Percy was also here. We hadn't heard from him since the winter holidays 2 years ago. We all thought he was dead. Even Annabeth did. Although, she had no trouble finding herself a new boyfriend after Percy disappeared. She was now the one stammering. "P-P-P-Percy? What the fuck? I thought you were dead Seaweed brain!"

Percy snarled in response, "Not like you would've cared you cheating bastard."

None of said a thing, the shock on our faces was evident. Percy, on the other hand, continued speaking. He ripped into Annabeth, "Yeah, that's right. I saw you cheating on me with Cato. I saw the two of you kissing on the front steps of your cabin the last time I was at camp." He laughed mirthlessly and then continued, "You know what's funny. Your second in command tried warning me about the two of you, and I didn't listen. Serves me right."

Annabeth then said, "I don't know what you're talking about Seaweed Brain, I -"

Percy then cut her off and said, "Zip it, you traitorous bitch. You know that what you just said was a lie. You know how I got rewarded for my years of service to the Gods, huh? ZEUS FUCKING BLASTED ME WITH HIS MASTER BOLT IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE FUCKING CAMP! And you know what, Thalia got the same treatment. She was turned a year after I was by a wolf from Lycaon's pack. And you know what happened to her? Zeus, her own father, blasted her with his master bolt at the winter solstice council meeting."

I then spoke up for the first time and said, "I'm sorry about what you've been through Percy. You too Thalia -"

I didn't make it any further before Percy said, "It's fine Nico. I don't have any beef with you."

Before any of us could say a word, he and Thalia transformed into their wolf forms and charged at Annabeth and Jason, leaving me alone. The only attention I got was Percy shooting me a look that read, '_Stay out of the fight and stay here and we won't hurt you._'

I really didn't want to permanently join my father, so I just stood back and watched as Jason and Annabeth tried to hold off Percy and Thalia.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

It didn't take long before Annabeth and Jason were lying on the ground, weaponless. Thalia and I then transformed into human form and stood over Jason and Annabeth's bodies. Thalia then said, "Relax. We're not going to kill you." She then muttered under her breath, "Yet." She then continued by saying, "Annabeth, you hurt Percy a lot and I will never forgive you for that. Jason, I can't believe you didn't do _anything_ to look for me. I came across plenty of monsters in Tartarus that you killed over the past year that knew who I was. And you know the funny thing? Not one of them mentioned that you were looking for me or even asked about my whereabouts. I know you would've have done that if Piper had gone missing. I'm not stupid Jason, you didn't give two shits when I went missing, that just gave you more of a chance to solidify yourself as the superior child of Zeus or Jupiter or however the fuck you want to refer to him. You're an asshole."

After Thalia was finished ranting, a pulled out a pair of Celestial Bronze nets that I had gotten from Leo before he went missing following the battle with Gaea. I then asked Annabeth and Jason, "Recognize these? I know you do Jason. They're the same kind of nets that Leo used to trap the Maenads while you were building the Argo II. Leo gave them to me as a gift before I fell into Tartarus to try and make up for blowing up parts of New Rome. He told me the story when he gave them to me to try and liven the mood. I never got the chance to use them until now."

As I said that last word, I cast one net over Annabeth and the other over Jason, trapping them with no way to escape. I then pulled out those Imperial Gold knives that I got from the demigod that I killed earlier and slammed the pommels over Annabeth and Jason's heads, knocking them unconscious.

As I did that, Thalia turned to Nico and said, "As Percy said, we have no beef with you. The only thing we want from you is to go back to your father and tell him that so long as he stays out of the upcoming fight between us and the gods, he can stay in Erebos and not be exiled to Tartarus once we win."

I then walked over to Nico and added, "Also, tell him that so long as you and Hazel stay out of the fight we'll spare your lives. He didn't vote for Zeus to blast us, so we'll give him and his kids immunity from us so long as they stay out of the fight. He may not have been allowed to vote, but we're going to give him the benefit of the doubt. The same goes for Hestia if either you or your father can find a way to let her know that."

Nico nodded along as we spelled out the terms by which he and his family could escape the upcoming fight without harm. He then asked us, "What are you going to do with Annabeth and Jason."

I responded, "You'll find out soon enough, just stay away from Camp Half-Blood for a day or two, okay?"

He quickly nodded and then shadow traveled away, presumably to Erebos to tell his Father about what just happened.

Thalia then turned to me and asked, "So what are going to do with them?"

I then viciously smiled and replied, "Don't worry, I have a plan. Let's just say that Nico will be seeing them again sooner than he thinks."

I then picked up the net with Annabeth trapped inside of it and then transformed into wolf form, carrying the bag on my back, and ran off towards camp. It didn't take long before I heard the sound of Thalia in wolf form running alongside me. I thought to myself as we left Central Park, '_What a day. I finally got revenge on Annabeth and set my plan into motion._'

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. Sorry it took so long to get this posted, I was a bit busy last week. The good news is, you probably won't have to wait as long for Chapter 6 as you did for Chapter 5.**

**Shoutouts to:**

**zergly, Max20.7 and pochon3 for Reviewing**

**hash16, jcscc, sexynaruko27, Corrupted Winter Command, Mylifeisameme, ****xM3RKNovax, zcj135, and Theoran ****for Following**

**demmondevil88, hash16, sexynaruko27, scoup709 and Sgt. M00re for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! WARNING! This chapter contains a lot of profanity.**

* * *

**Piper POV:**

I was on border duty when I spotted a glint of celestial bronze on the road coming towards Half-Blood Hill. My mind immediately turned to Jason, Nico and Annabeth who had recently been sent on a quest by Rachel. I seriously hoped that it was them, I needed some time with Jason. As the glint grew closer however, my heart sank, it wasn't the glint of a weapon. It was the glint of a pair of celestial bronze nets being held by what appeared to be wolves. I turned to Leo, who I was still pissed at because he made all of us think he was dead and said, "What the fuck is that?"

He responded, "I don't know Piper. It might just be some _culero_ god fooling around with us or something."

Unfortunately, Leo appeared to be wrong. As the wolves carrying the nets grew closer, I saw that there was a person held inside each one of them. I Couldn't tell whether the people were dead or just unconscious. They were about 100 yards away when I recognized one of the people in the nets - it was Jason. My heart screamed in agony to see Jason trapped in a celestial bronze net carried my a monster, but the screaming died down a bit once I realized that if Jason wasn't dead, there was a chance I could save him.

* * *

**Leo POV:**

Yeah, so two wolves are running up the hill with Celestial Bronze nets on their backs and what does the 3rd border guard, a son of Apollo whose name I didn't know, do? That _miedica_ runs toward camp screaming his head off. _Sacáton_. As I was about to comment on that to Piper, I recognized one of the people in the nets - Annabeth. Before I could say anything to Piper, she told me, "Leo. One of the people in the nets is Jason."

At that, my mind went reeling. If Jason and Annabeth were the ones in the nets, their quest must have failed. And then a more sobering thought hit me, what about Nico? I didn't know the son of Hades well, but I was still worried about him. I told Piper, "Oh gods. I am so sorry Pipes. I just realized that the other person is Annabeth. That means that Nico is missing."

Before she could even respond, the wolves stopped just outside the magical borders of camp and dropped the bags as if waiting for something. It took about 5 minutes, but that son of Apollo who ran away came back with Chiron and the entire camp at his heels. I guess he wasn't a _miedica _or a _sacáton_ after all. Chiron then drew his bow and said, "Release Jason and Annabeth from the nets or I'll send you both to Tartarus."

A few seconds after Chiron said that, a familiar voice said, "I don't think you want to do that Chiron."

Everybody looked at the source of the voice and in the place of the wolf that had carried Annabeth, a raven-haired boy with sea-green eyes stood there angrily glaring at us. It hit me and the rest of camp in an instant, that no-good _hijo de puta_ wolf was not actually a wolf, but a werewolf. And everyone personally knew or knew someone who knew that wolf. It was Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

As soon as I heard Chiron threaten Thalia, I transformed. It didn't take long before I heard murmurs run through camp. I knew by the sound of that that they knew who I was. Chiron himself even took a step back and said, "Percy, my boy. What has happened to you?"

I snarled viciously in return, saying, "Zeus happened. That no-good son of a bitch sent me to Tartarus as you very well know. He fucking did it in the middle of the gods damned dining pavilion."

Chiron replied, "Please my boy, let Annabeth and Jason go. We can talk about what happen -"

I cut him off saying, "I don't to fucking talk. I want my fucking revenge Chiron. I have personal reasons for keeping Annabeth in this net you know. I could her cheating on me with Cato the last time I was at camp. I saw them kissing on the steps of the Athena Cabin, with Annabeth leading it. Do you know how it feels to catch your girlfriend in the act of cheating on you, huh?" I didn't even let him respond before saying, "It fucking sucks. It's the worst possible feeling anyone could ever suffer. As for Jason, I may not have a personal reason, but my friend here does."

At that, Thalia transformed into her human form, shocking a lot of the veteran campers, including Leo, who said incredulously, "You're one of those werewolf _culeros _that Rachel sent Annabeth, Nico, and Jason to kill?"

Thalia responded in perfect Spanish, "_Callate la boca culero. No es mi culpa que Zeus me envió a Tartarus. Mi novio aqui me está ayudando sacar venganza en esa puta._"

Leo and all the other Spanish speakers in the crowd were shocked to hear Thalia call Leo an asshole, call me her boyfriend and call Zeus, her father and king of the gods, a bitch. I just smiled at them and pulled Thalia in for a quick kiss. Chiron looked on in horror and said, "Thalia, what about your oath?"

Thalia snarled back, "Artemis kicked me out of the hunt at the winter solstice meeting right before Zeus blasted me with his master bolt. I am no longer bound to any stupid oaths. The whole reason I fucking joined Artemis was so that I wouldn't have to watch as Percy and Annabeth proceeded in their relationship."

As Thalia said that, I saw a disturbance in the crowd of demigods in front of us. The source was soon revealed as Cato shoved his way to the front of the crowd. I snarled at him, "Stay behind the border if you want your little bitch here to live because I have no qualms about killing the bitch that cheated on me."

Cato narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I swear to the gods, if you kill Annabeth, I will rip both you and your girlfriend's throats out."

I just laughed and responded, "I'd love to see you try. You'd make an excellent meal."

Chiron then stamped his hoof down and said, "Both of you, stop."

Cato and I promptly ignored him. Cato then walked right up to the border of camp, so close that I could disembowel him if I wanted to and said, "You even touch Annabeth, you'll pay for it."

I was pretty tired of Cato being a fucking dick, so I turned around and walked behind Annabeth, who was starting to regain consciousness. I pulled her out of the net, and then tied it around her wrists and forced her down to her knees right in front of her bitch of a boyfriend. I pulled out one of the knives that I had stolen from that dead demigod's corpse and held it to her neck and said, "You take one more fucking step and she gets it."

Cato clenched his fists and said nothing. Out of my peripheral vision, I noticed Will Solace trying to sneak around me, so I told him, "This goes for all of you. If any of you so much as try and attack us or cross the border, I will slit Annabeth's throat and Thalia will kill Jason."

At that, Thalia removed Jason from his net and did the same thing I did to Annabeth to him. Now both of them were on their knees, hands bound behind their backs facing the camp. I slowly put away my knife and drew Annabeth's drakon bone sword that Damasen gave her while we were in Tartarus together and then positioned it on the back of her neck as if I were about to run her through the neck with it. The camp looked on in horror as Thalia did the same thing with Jason's imperial gold _gladius_. Chiron then yelled out over the noise of the crowd of assembled demigods, "Percy, Thalia, come to your senses. Annabeth and Jason are your friends, not your enemies."

That comment just sealed Annabeth's fate in my mind. I drew back Annabeth's sword, acting like I was going to put it away. But then, my arm motion took a 180 turn, swinging straight at Annabeth's exposed neck. Before anyone, even Cato, could do anything, I had loped Annabeth's head off and plunged her sword into her heart, like a stake, killing her instantly.

Cato, being the dumbass he is, immediately charged me. I sighed and drew Riptide, swinging it in a lazy arc that took off his legs. He fell face-first right in front of me. I knelt down and said, "Hasta la vista bitch," and plunged riptide straight into his heart.

I then stood up in front of the assembled crowd and said, "Well, that takes care of that. Now, don't think this means you can cross the border, Thalia still can kill Jason."

At that, Thalia put more pressure on the sword that was digging into Jason's neck, causing him to scream in agony.

* * *

**Piper POV:**

I couldn't take it any longer. I saw Jason about to be killed by his sister, so I drew Katoptris and charged across the camp border. As I crossed the border, I saw Thalia give me a sardonic smile and say, "Wrong move," and run Jason's _gladius_ through his neck.

I collapsed to the ground at that sobbing and looked on as Jason fell to the ground dead, with his _gladius _run all the way through his neck. Because of that, I only barely felt is as a blade pierced my skin, and eventually my heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! ****Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. Just so you know, the words in italics are Spanish words. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted.**

**Shoutouts to:**

**Riptide50, Max20.7 and Lycaon1096 for Reviewing**

**Lycaon1096, ghangusa, Thunderfang447 and samuel9898 for Following**

**Lycaon1096, ghangusa and Thunderfang447 for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo POV:**

I don't believe it. Annabeth, dead. Jason, dead. Piper, dead. Cato, even though I didn't know him that well, dead. And it was Percy and Thalia that killed them. Of all people! The camp has been in mourning for almost a week now. We burned their shrouds the next day. Malcolm lit Annabeth's, Lacy and Mitchell lit Piper's, I had to light Jason's and Sherman Yang lit Cato's. Not long after the battle, Nico shadow travelled into camp. He told us that he had talked to his father and that Jason and Piper were going for rebirth, but that Annabeth and Cato didn't make it to Elysium. Everyone was astounded by that. Nico claimed the reason was that Annabeth had cheated willingly on Percy and Cato was complacent in that and didn't try and stop it despite that he knew that Annabeth and Percy were already dating. Apparently, they were both condemned to the Fields of Asphodel, despite their protests. The worst part was, after Percy stabbed Piper with her own blade, he and Thalia strode off holding hands and laughing. Those two are really _hijos de puta despreciables_.

* * *

**Percy:**

I've heard it said that revenge is sweet, and now I know the truth. It's the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. It felt so great to be able to kill Annabeth and Cato. I could also tell from the look on Thalia's face that she felt great when she killed Jason. Yeah, it's Fratricide, but according to Thalia, he was a dick to her, so… I don't think it matters in that case. Anyway, after we left camp we walked into Manhattan and waited around for demigods to show up. How did we know they were going to show up? Well, Manhattan has the largest concentration of demigods in the world, only the Bay Area has close to the number of demigods Manhattan has. We killed about 10 demigods almost immediately. Those 10 demigods were all of the major gods surprisingly. There were 2 children of Aphrodite, 2 children of Hephaestus, 1 child of Apollo, 1 child of Mr. D, 1 child of Athena, 1 child of Ares, 1 child of Aphrodite and 1 child of Persephone. As we were mopping up the final kill, a son of Apollo by smell walked into the alleyway where we were mopping up the kill. Thalia and I were immediately aware of him and rose our heads to look at him. As the kid reached his hand back to draw an arrow from his quiver, I noticed a tattoo on his forearm. I recognized it immediately - it was the tattoo that the Romans gave to children of Apollo.

Upon seeing that I transformed into human form and showed the kid _my _tattoo. The kid stumbled back in surprise and said, "You-You're a member of the Legion?"

"Yeah kid and 10 bucks says once I tell you my name, you'll know who I am."

The kid put his arrow away and said, "I already know who you are. Percy Jackson. You're actually the reason why I'm so far from camp."

I looked him dead in the eye and said, "What's going on?"

He replied, "First, let me tell you who I am. My name is Jon Stone, and I'm a legacy of Apollo. I'm unfortunate enough to be Octavian's cousin. Reyna sent me."

"Let me guess, your parents are fans of Game of Thrones? Also, what does Reyna want this time?"

Jon raised his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture and said, "One, I have no idea what that is, and two, she wants the same thing she did before you left for your quest. That's what she told me, I assume that you know what that means."

I sighed in response and said, "Tell Reyna that just because I'm no longer in a relationship with Annabeth, doesn't mean that I want to be in a relationship with her."

Jon looked at me with wide eyes and asked, "Are you telling me that Reyna has a crush on you?"

"Nooooo, she has a crush on Jason Grace. Well, she did at one point, but that's beside the matter. Yes, she has a crush on me."

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

This talk about Reyna crushing on _my_ boyfriend had gone on long enough in my mind, so I transformed into human form and drew the golden knives that Percy and I took from that demigod we killed in central park. Jon was too busy contemplating what Percy had just told him to notice that I had transformed and drawn blades. Idiot. I'm surprised those Romans didn't teach him to keep an eye on all his enemies, not just one. As he opened his mouth to say something to Percy, I threw one of the blades. The blade, as I hoped, nailed him directly in the chest, surprising him greatly.

I walked up to Percy and slipped my hand into his as the Roman lay there dying, just so he could see that he came to New York for no good reason. As I opened my mouth to say something to Percy, I felt a sharp pain in my back. On instinct, I reached back to see what it was. My hand closed around the shaft of an arrow. I looked up at Percy with horror in my eyes just as an arrow took him through the small of his back.

As we collapsed to the ground and began dissolving into golden dust, I saw the face of our attacker, it was someone that I vaguely recognized from the small amount of time I spent at Camp before becoming a Hunter. Even then, it didn't make sense who it was, he should be dead. It was Michael Yew, who everybody thought had died on the Williamsburg Bridge after fighting with Kronos.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

Well, I'm back in Tartarus. This is, what? 4 or 5 times now? It doesn't get any fucking easier. When I looked around, I saw Thalia on my left, fully reformed. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Percy. You'll never believe who killed us this time."

I half-groaned and half-growled, "Who? Let me guess, another fucking Roman."

She responded, "No. Michael Yew. Remember him?"

I was shocked, "As in, the head counselor of Apollo Cabin during the War with Kronos? The one whose body I searched for and never found? The one who as far as we all knew was dead?"

She responded, "Yes him. Somehow he's alive. I have no clue how though."

"We'll have to figure that out another time."

Before Thalia could respond, Tartarus appeared in front of us. We immediately said, "Tartarus, to what do we owe your presence?"

He responded, "I have been tracking your actions in the mortal world, and believe that if you act now, you stand a chance at finally overthrowing Zeus."

We stared at him in shock for quite a while before I finally said, "You really mean it Tartarus?"

"Yes my young werewolves, I do mean it. In fact, there is an army of monsters waiting for you at a nearby passageway into the mortal world that drops you off by Mount Tamalpais if I recall right."

Thalia then queried, "Why the Bay Area as opposed to New York, where Olympus and the Gods are?"

Before Tartarus could answer, the reason dawned upon me, "The Bay Area is where the Roman Camp is located. Weaken the number of demigods that can defend Olympus and give time for more monsters to be able to join us as we march on Olympus."

Tartarus started clapping his hands slowly and said, "Right on the nose there Perseus. Now then, the two of you have killed many of the monsters in this army and many still harbor grudges against you, so I am going to provide each of you with a wolf mask to wear while you are in your human forms. It would be smart for you to use aliases, so I am suggesting you let your army decide them for you. The lead general of the army is the only one who knows your identities. In fact, she was the only one who volunteered to lead this army."

I groaned and said, "It's Kelli, isn't it."

Thalia then asked me, "Who's Kelli?"

I responded, "In as few words as possible, a very, very annoying empousa."

Tartarus then said, "You'd best be going, your army won't be willing to wait for you much longer."

Before he faded back into the darkness that he came from, he handed each of us a black wolf mask with red eyes. Thalia and I then donned the masks, then transformed and ran off to join our army and end the Gods once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames ar****e welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. Once again, italics are in Spanish, I really hate waiting a long time to get chapters posted, but life has been kicking me in the butt recently, so I hope you understand. Good news though, I'm going to try and do a double update on Wednesday, so be prepared. Also, the next chapter will explain the name of the story. If anyone guesses it correctly (either by PMing me or leaving a Review) I will send you basic plot points of the update coming after the double update Wednesday.**

**Shoutouts to:**

**EmmaBloomFan22, Lycaon1096 and Max20.7 for Reviewing**

**samuel9898, isoloi and twitchintuber for Following**

**isoloi and The Son of Nyx for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

I transformed into human form and removed my mask after a few minutes had passed. Percy, noticing my actions followed suit. He then asked me, "What's up?"

I proceeded to slap him across the face. When he asked "What was that for?", I ripped into him.

"When the fuck were you planning on telling me that the praetor of the 12th legion had feelings for you, huh?! Percy, if you don't tell me things like this, I don't know whether I can trust you or not. So, if you don't want me to leave, spill it. I want to know everything you're not telling me regarding you and Reyna."

He actually cringed when I started yelling at him. Once I was done with my tirade, he responded

"Look, Thalia, I want you to know that whatever is between me and Reyna is one-sided. I have no feelings for her whatsoever. It started before I left on my quest to Alaska with Frank and Hazel. She pulled me aside and evasively asked me to be her boyfriend. My excuse was that I already had a girlfriend, Annabeth. Unfortunately, she still has feelings for me. They're probably even stronger now that Annabeth is out of the picture. If what you said about Michael Yew being alive is true, then I doubt Reyna will get the message about the two of us."

"How does Michael Yew being alive have to do with Reyna?!" I half-yelled at him.

"Calm down Thalia. I don't have any romantic feelings for anyone but you. Now, to answer your question, Michael 'died' before we found out about the Romans. And even if Jon told him that he was Roman, Michael would probably still kill him since he was, one, talking to us and two, a Roman."

I calmed down after that and said, "Thank you, Percy. I needed that."

He kissed me and said, "No problem Thalia."

After we broke apart, we redonned our masks and turned back into wolves for the rest of the run to the army.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

When we arrived, the army was waiting for us. It seemed to go on forever. There were empousa, laestrygonians, Scythian dracaenae, and more. Of course, the monster at the head of the army was none other than Kelly. When she saw us approaching, she called out to the monsters, "Your commanders are here."

She then stood aside so that the two of us could be in front of the army. Fortunately, when we turned into humans, our masks stayed on. I then said to the assembled army, "Fellow monsters, the time has come. The age of the gods is at its end. We are to be the ones to overthrow them and choose their successors. Before we march on the Roman Camp, I ask you a favor. I ask you to give myself and my girlfriend a title that we can use, for Tartarus has commanded us not to reveal our names. What would you name us?"

The monsters stayed silent for quite a while, before Lycaon himself called out, "Since you two are werewolves, why not incorporate that into your titles? I propose that we call you Lord and Lady Lupus."

The vast majority of the monsters present called out their assessment, whether it be by growling, cheering or something else. I turned to Thalia to see if she was okay with it, and she gave me a nod signifying that she was okay with the title. I turned back to the monsters and rose my hands for silence. When the monsters fell silent, I said, "Thank you for that suggestion Lycaon. I can tell that the monsters here approve and I have asked my girlfriend, and she also approves. Henceforth, we shall be known as Lord and Lady Lupus, thanks to that excellent suggestion by Lycaon. Now, let's go kill some Romans."

At that, we all proceeded to charge through the portal, which spit us out not far from the Fields of Mars where the battle would take place. Thalia and I walked out in front of the monsters to a ledge overlooking the Fields of Mars hand in hand and noticed that there were no Romans on the fields, we had caught them by surprise. Thalia then yelled out at the top of her lungs, "MONSTERS! ATTACK!"

* * *

**Leo POV:**

I was chilling in the dining pavilion when a cloud nymph solidified in front of everyone chilling in the pavilion and said, "There is a large host of monsters attacking the camp. Terminus is doing the best he can to hold them off, but it won't be enough. We need everybody here to fight, whether they be Greek or Roman."

As she faded back into the air, I heard Frank, who was now a praetor call out, "Romans and Greeks! Defend the city! Defend camp! To the Fields of Mars!"

We all rushed out of the pavilion towards the Field of Mars, with weapons in hand. We were already in armor because we were practicing for something the Romans called 'War Games' that would take place that night. When we got to the Fields of Mars, we saw that there were monsters and demigods all over, battling each other. As I looked on, a Roman demigod fell to the spear of a Scythian dracaenae, who, seconds later, got dusted by Hazel, who was riding on Arion. At the sight of Hazel and Arion, we all charged into battle yelling at the top of our lungs.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

This was not turning out as planned. For some reason, the demigods from Camp Half-Blood were here too. When it seemed like we couldn't be in a worse predicament, I heard a hunting horn blast from a grove of trees on the far side of the Fields of Mars. Artemis and her hunters were here. I turned to Thalia and said, "We're not going to be able to win this, but we need to do as much damage as we can. Can you try and kill Phoebe? She's Artemis' new Lieutenant."

Thalia growled and said, "Finally, some revenge." She then transformed and took off at full speed straight towards Phoebe, who was battling side by side with Reyna.

That gave me an idea. I began to grin inwardly as a plan began to formulate itself in my head. I then tried something that I had never tried before, only heard of from Lycaon and his pack, I telepathically called out to Thalia, '_When you kill Reyna, I want to you to try and turn Reyna. If we turn her, Zeus will have no choice but to blast her, which would annoy both her sister Hylla and Bellona. Bellona might actually be able to get some of the other minor gods to rebel against Zeus if she's angry enough at him and Hylla might be able to convince the other Amazons to rebel if we get Reyna on our side. I'm sure Tartarus could find a way to do it._'

To my surprise, she responded almost immediately, '_I'm not crazy about turning Reyna since she has feelings for you, but the benefits outweigh the downsides. I'll do it._'

I smiled as I watched Thalia leap of a rock that was jutting up from the ground onto Phoebe's head and disembowel her. My grin grew even wider as I saw Phoebe's disemboweled head knock Reyna to the ground. I mentally called out to Thalia as soon as Phoebe's head knocked Reyna over, '_Bite her on her arm or leg and let her kill you. We're going to lose, and it'll be easier to convert Reyna to our cause if we're there when she reforms in Tartarus._'

She responded, '_You know I don't like to be killed, but you're absolutely right, we need to be there when she reforms and dying is the easiest way._'

I braced myself to see Thalia get herself killed as she leaped from Phoebe's body onto the ground right by Reyna. Thalia quickly lowered her head and bit Reyna on her leg right before Argentum, Reyna's silver dog, tore her throat out. As soon as Thalia was dead, I tore out into the battlefield, killing left and right, before Reyna cornered me. I didn't even get the chance to fake an attack on her before Argentum ripped my own throat out.

* * *

**Reyna POV:**

As soon as Aurum tore those black wolves' throats out, the other monsters fled. Whether that was in fear or because those wolves were their leaders, I didn't know. Whatever the case, it was obvious to me that Camp was no longer safe. The surrounding woods were now infested with all sorts of monsters and we didn't have enough demigods to protect Camp.

As soon as I could, I sought out Frank. When I found him, I told him, "We don't have enough demigods to protect Camp. We're going to have to leave."

He sighed and said, "Unfortunately, you're right. Monster infested woods and many dead demigods, staying here would be suicide."

Before I could respond, Chiron trotted up to us and said, "Praetors, I was in earshot of your conversation and wanted to let you know that the legion is always welcome at Camp Half-Blood."

I responded to Chiron, "Thank you Chiron. I would like to talk to my fellow praetor before making any decisions."

At that, I pulled Frank to the side and started a conversation with him in a soft voice, "What do you think?"

"It's a genuine offer, I can tell you that. It might just be our best option since it's unsafe here."

"I agree with you, Frank. Let's inform Chiron."

"And the legion?"

"We'll inform them this evening."

I then walked over to Chiron and said, "We accept your gracious hospitality. Where will we be residing? We don't have the time to disassemble camp and I would like the legion to be able to return here someday."

Chiron responded, "No worries, before she was killed, Annabeth created cabins for a scenario exactly like this. There is a cabin for each cohort, one for the officers and smaller cabins for families from the city. Those that we don't have cabins for can temporarily reside in the Big House while the Athena cabin builds cabins for them."

I replied, "Thank you for everything Chiron."

He responded, "No problem Praetor. When do you intend on leaving?"

"Tomorrow, if possible," I answered.

"Got it. See you then Praetor."

He then galloped away, probably going to round up his campers. Frank then turned to me and said, "If you don't mind Reyna, I'd like to go find Hazel."

I replied, "Be my guest. I need some time to myself anyway."

He nodded and then walked towards the city as I just stood there contemplating the future of camp. After about 5 minutes, I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. As I looked around for the cause, I screamed out in pain as a lightning bolt hit me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. Actually, this time I'm hoping to have the next chapter up later today, so be on the lookout!**

**Shoutouts to:**

**Max20.7 for Reviewing**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Reyna POV:**

The next thing I knew, I was in a sea of red. I saw bubble-like things all around me. It didn't take me long to realize what was in those bubbles and where I was. There were monsters in all those bubbles. That led me to the conclusion that I was in Tartarus. I felt nauseated and didn't know how or why I was here. Then something that Percy had once said popped into my mind, it was something about Zeus and his Master Bolt, whatever that was. I used some simple togic to deduce that the Master Bolt must be Zeus/Jupiter's main lightning bolt. I knew that I had been hit by a lightning bolt, so it stood to reason that it must've been Zeus/Jupiter's Master Bolt. I was contemplating what I might've done to provoke Zeus/Jupiter to blast me when a male figure appeared out of the shadows solidified in front of me, he said, "Hello Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Welcome to Tartarus."

I took a step back at that and said, "Are you…"

The male figure interrupted me and said, "Tartarus? Yes, I am Tartarus."

I responded, "If you're Tartarus, then tell me why I am here?"

Tartarus evasively responded, "Are you sure you want to know?"

I sighed exasperatedly and said, "Yes Tartarus, I want to know. Why. Am. I. Here."

I never saw Tartarus's response coming, he replied, "You are here because you are a werewolf. Zeus blasted you with his Master Bolt just like he did with the two other demigods who have been turned."

I stared at him open-mouthed for a while before saying, "Who are the others?"

Tartarus responded, "Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace."

Before I could say anything, Tartarus said, "I know you have feelings for Percy, but he and Thalia are currently in a relationship, so I would not even bother trying to flirt with Percy when you see him. I do have the power to remove your feelings for him, however."

I responded, "Percy's here?"

"Yes, he and Thalia began reforming not long after you did. They should be fully reformed by now."

I then told Tartarus, "I respect that Percy's in a relationship and I don't want to disturb that. You have my permission to remove my feelings for Percy, but nothing else. Got it?"

He responded, "I understand young werewolf."

* * *

**Tartarus POV:**

What I didn't tell Reyna was that Perseus and Thalia had already reformed and that they had asked me to make sure that Reyna would forever be on their side and loyal to them. So, when I began to remove Reyna's feelings for Perseus, I amplified her hate directed towards Zeus and expanded it so that it would encompass all of the gods that Perseus included in his vendetta. I also altered her memories of who turned her so that she wouldn't recognize that it was Thalia. The last thing I did was modify her feelings of loyalty away from the gods and towards Perseus and Thalia. When I was done, Reyna said, "Thank you Tartarus."

I responded, "No problem young werewolf," before fading back into the shadows.

**Reyna POV:**

It was much easier for me knowing that Percy was here now that I didn't have any romantic feelings for him. I wandered around Tartarus for quite a while before I found the two of them. They didn't notice me, so I cleared my throat and said, "Percy, Thalia?"

They both whirled around and Percy said, "Reyna? What are you doing in Tartarus? Shouldn't you be at Camp Jupiter heading the legion?"

I shook my head and said, "No. The same thing happened to me as happened to you guys apparently."

Thalia then said, "I'm going to guess that Tartarus told you. I also hope that he told you that Percy and I are in a relationship."

I raised my hands in an 'I surrender' gesture and said, "You're correct on both counts. Don't worry about me having romantic feelings for Percy Thalia. I had Tartarus remove them."

Percy then said, "Huh, I never knew Tartarus could do that. Did Tartarus tell you what we're doing?"

"No."

He replied, "We're both angry with the gods. We're currently trying to overthrow them."

I responded, "Makes sense considering what Zeus did to you. Is there any chance you might be willing to let me join your fight. There's no love lost between me and the gods now after what happened to me."

Percy and Thalia looked at each other as if mentally communicating, before Percy said, "Welcome to the army. We need a general for it as is Tartarus has decreed that Thalia and I are to replace the gods."

I responded, "Count me in."

Percy smiled and said, "Alright then. We need to get a few things out of the way first before we go join the army. First, Thalia and I do not go by our names since we have killed so many of them. They call us Lord and Lady Lupus. I would suggest that you also adopt another name to use around them. I will, with your permission, of course, suggest that they call you General Lupus since you are also a werewolf and are to be the General of the army. How does that sound to you?"

I replied without hesitation, "That works for me. I'll do whatever I have to to get my revenge."

Percy nodded and then said, "Secondly, you'll need to be able to transform back and forth between your human form and your wolf form. I assume you haven't transformed yet, so here's a quick and easy way to do it. Picture in your mind a wolf with fur the color of your hair and the same colored eyes as you. If you picture it hard enough, you'll transform. It gets easier over time. To turn back, just picture yourself in human form. Got it?"

I replied, "Got it, Percy," and then pictured myself as a wolf in my head.

It didn't take long before I felt myself transform. I then heard Percy say, "Welcome to the club. There are now 3 demigods who are werewolves."

After that, I pictured myself and human form, and I immediately transformed back. I then said, "That's pretty cool. Anything else I need to know?"

This time, neither Percy nor Thalia responded. It was Tartarus, who appeared out of the shadows. He held out his hand to me, which was holding a black wolf's mask with red eyes. He said, "Wear this to disguise your face. If you have it on when you transform into a wolf, it will be on your face when you assume human form."

I took the mask from Tartarus's hand and said, "Thank you Tartarus."

He just dissolved back into the shadows. Percy then said, "Come on, let's get going. The army is fully reformed and waiting for us at a portal that will spit us out near Olympus."

I then donned my mask and said, "Let's go get some revenge."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted.**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Zeus POV:**

I had just finished blasting that Roman Praetor with my Master Bolt when Bellona came storming into the throne room, furious. She then yelled at me, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BLAST MY DAUGHTER WITH YOUR MASTER BOLT?!"

I replied calmly, "She is a werewolf and a threat to Olympus, she cannot be allowed to roam free."

Bellona replied back, "SO WHAT IF SHE'S A WEREWOLF? SHE'S STILL MY DAUGHTER AND WAS NOTHING BUT LOYAL TO YOU!"

I tried to calm her down by saying, "Please Bellona, I know you're mad at me. But please understand, it's for the greater good. Hades, I blasted my own daughter for being a werewolf."

Bellona then turned around and walked out of the throne room all while saying, "You just lost my support. For the record, I hope my daughter finds your daughter and Perseus Jackson and they take you down."

* * *

**Chiron POV, 5 years later:**

It had been almost 5 years since we last heard from Percy and Thalia. We held monthly war councils to plan what to do if Percy and Thalia reemerged and check in on how things were going elsewhere. The war councils included all the head counselors of Camp Half-Blood, the Praetors of Camp Jupiter, and the Lieutenant of Artemis. The cabin counselors were just settling down when Artemis' Lieutenant took her seat. One of the surprises that came after that final battle was who Artemis' new Lieutenant was to be since her old Lieutenant had been killed by Thalia during the battle. As usual, the first to speak was Artemis' Lieutenant, "The Hunters have once again found no sign of Percy and Thalia."

Frank then said, "And what of Reyna? We haven't heard a word from her since Percy and Thalia were killed. The last I saw of her was after the battle before I went to talk to Hazel." Frank then leaned over to his right and kissed Hazel, who had been appointed praetor in Reyna's absence.

Artemis' Lieutenant replied, "I'm sorry Frank. We haven't seen any sign of Reyna and if Lady Artemis knows anything, she hasn't told us."

I then turned to Malcolm, who after Annabeth's death, was appointed head counselor of Athena cabin and asked, "How are defenses and training going for when Percy and Thalia attack again?"

Malcolm replied, "The defenses are going well thanks to the help of our Roman friends, and training is steadily moving along as usual. Unfortunately, there is no sign of anyone even close to Percy's skill level."

I was about to thank Malcolm for the status report when Grover rushed into the war council waving a leaf above his head. He then stopped to catch his breath and said, "I just received this message from a Dryad in Central Park. The message says that there's a large army of monsters heading our way with 3 wolves at the head of it."

I then called out, "Meeting adjourned. Inform your campers of what has happened and prepare to defend camp."

As we all left the Big House, a thought flashed across my mind, '_Three wolves? My count is two with Percy and Thalia… who's the third?_'

* * *

**Reyna POV:**

As soon as we exited Tartarus, I knew something was wrong. Things just seemed off. Then I realized, '_Oh wait, we had to reform in Tartarus, that must be why things are so off. It takes a long time for some monsters to reform._' However, when we passed a park bench in Central Park, I realized that something was seriously wrong. The time stamp on the newspaper was 5 years in the future. There's no way we were stuck in Tartarus for 5 whole years. I voiced my concerns to Percy and Thalia through our mental link, saying '_Hey guys? The newspaper on the park bench is dated five years in the future. What the fuck happened?_'

Percy responded almost immediately, '_Shit. We must have been in Tartarus longer than we thought. It's never taken this long for us to reform._'

Thalia then said, '_It could be that Zeus or Tartarus messed with the flow of time to give their respective side an advantage._'

Before anyone could comment further, my mother appeared straight in front of us. She said, "Perseus, Thalia, Reyna, I wish to talk to you. Please. Zeus does not know I am doing this. In fact, I haven't had contact with him since you got blasted, Reyna. However, if he catches me talking to you, he will send me to the primordial void of Chaos, from which I will never return."

I reached out through my mental link with Percy and Thalia and said, '_She seems genuine. I think we should give it a shot._'

Percy and Thalia only replied with noncommittal grunts, so I took charge and transformed into human form, removed my mask, and said, "We'll talk with you mother."

My mother then lead us off into a heavily forested area and said, "I want you all to know that I don't support Zeus and haven't supported him since you were blasted, Reyna. In fact, I believe my last words to him, which were 5 years ago, were something along the lines of 'I hope Persues and Thalia take you down,' so I want you to know that I am on your side. I have also spoken with Hylla and after she heard about what happened to you three, she was about ready to take her Amazons and go to war with Zeus. I told her to wait until you three were going to storm Olympus to take Zeus on. Also, Zeus and the other gods are expecting you to try and make a run for Olympus this time around, so I would advise you to attack Camp Half-Blood first. Fair warning, however, the Romans have taken up permanent residence there and the Hunters of Artemis are currently present, so you most likely will not win. The good news is that you can inflict many casualties on the numbers you will be facing so that when you take on Olympus, they will have fewer defenders."

We all bowed our heads and thanked my mother for her information before she disappeared back to who knows where. I then turned to Percy and Thalia and said, "Well that was unexpected."

Percy replied, "Tell me about it. At first, I thought she was going to kill us all."

Thalia then said, "Well at least we know that we have more allies than just monsters."

I replied, "Yeah. I'm glad to hear that my sister will be fighting alongside us. I'm surprised that she was outraged to hear about the two of you as well. I know that she knows Percy from when I sent him to her during his quest for Camp Jupiter, and you, Thalia, because you worked together when you were a Hunter. What I didn't know was that you two had made such an impression on her."

Percy and Thalia shrugged and mumbled something about them not really giving a shit about the impressions they made on the Amazons, before Percy said, "Let's get moving. I really want to get rid of anyone who could potentially stop us from getting rid of Zeus and his council of dumbasses."

Thalia and I then chimed in our agreements before we all headed back toward the army and redonned our masks. Percy then gave the signal to some Laistrygonian Giants in the rear of the army to raise the standards, which had changed after my joining of the army. The standard was now divided into thirds, two of them being orange and one of them being purple with silver lines running through the standard as dividers between the 3 thirds. In the dead center was the face of a red-eyed black wolf snarling.

Percy, being, well, Percy had also managed to get his hands on some drums, which he doled out to some of the other, weaker, monsters that were human-shaped to use to keep time. In fact, he taught them his school's drumline's cadence, called 'Break it down now' which they used to march for some weird reason. To Percy's credit. It was rather catchy after a while. We marched to the beat of that until we saw Half-Blood hill, where we stopped and prepared for battle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with the story over the long break. I hope to get back to more regular updates now, so please review and**** tell me what you think! I know the chapter was mostly fluff, but the battle will be in the next chapter, I promise. The cadence I mentioned is real, not of my own creation. Here is a link if any of you want to listen to it: **** watch?v=LYNM3VBRcrk****. Flames are welcome if you really feel like dissing this story. I'd like to thank demigod ravenclaw for the flame, which really pointed out a flaw in my story, which I plan to address in a later chapter. Also, I'm sure some of you noticed that I didn't mention the new Lieutenant of Artemis' name. That's because I want to see if any of you can guess it. I will give you a hint to make it easier. This character has been in a previous relationship. I realize that's kind of anti-Hunter policy, but for this I'm just going to have it so that the Hunters can't be in a relationship, not that they can't have had one in the past. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. **

**Shoutouts to:**

**demigod ravenclaw for reviewing (x2)**

**Drakedar, masterofAUS, johnsonjacob217, Scruffy01373, Bookworm on a BI cycle, tiernanriehl, Yaboithat1guy and CrowV666**

**Kaiyoutanouyejr, masterofAUS, johnsonjacob217, Trident543, XmajesticwolfX, android450, alkirius, Yaboithat1guy and CrowV666**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chiron POV:**

I stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill overlooking the road below and sizing up the enemy army, which for some reason had drums and was yelling something like "Break it Down Now!" I was still contemplating that when the black wolves raced up to the front of the army and transformed into humans. They were all wearing identical black wolf masks with red eyes. I called out to them, "Perseus, Thalia, and whoever your new companion is, leave now. We have no quarrel with you, but we will fight you if we have to. Know that you are not only facing the campers of Camp Half-Blood, but also those of Camp Jupiter along with the nature spirits and the Hunters of Artemis."

The one in the center removed his mask, revealing himself to be Perseus and sneered at me. He said, "You are an old fool Chiron. Our army is more than enough to decimate your forces, so here's my proposal. You send out your cabin leaders, the Roman Senate, Grover, and whoever Artemis' new Lieutenant is under a flag of truce. Heck, you can even come if you'd like. I will call the army off and we can talk about your terms of surrender. All we want is to overthrow Zeus for all the injustices he's done."

I immediately turned around and called out to the crowd of demigods behind me, "What do you say? Will we surrender, or will we fight for Olympus?!"

The resounding response was to fight Perseus and his army and defend Olympus. It wasn't unanimous, however. Nico and Hazel. among the more noticeable abstentions. were shifting uncomfortably when the cry rang out. I didn't ask them why, because I knew that there'd be time after the battle. I then told Persues, "There you have it. We will not back down. We will fight for Olympus. It's time to end this fight once and for all."

At that, the combined armies of the Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter along with their allies the Hunters of Artemis and all of the nature spirits Grover could assemble charged past the protective barrier and towards Perseus and his army.

* * *

**Reyna POV:**

I could sense from Percy's body language that he was ecstatic that all of the demigods along with the Hunters and Grover's nature spirits from there. In fact, it played right into Percy's hands since once this battle was over, all that would be left to get rid of would be the Gods themselves. When the demigods and their allies began their attack, I smirked behind my mask, before drawing the Imperial Gold sword that my mother gave me in Central Park and charging at the demigods that had unwisely decided to try and attack me. It didn't take long before the first one reached me, a Greek child of Mercury that I decapitated before reversing my grip and swinging my sword backward in a deadly arc slicing one of Leo Valdez's annoying brothers in half at the waist. The other demigods seemed to get the message that I was a fierce opponent, except for one Greek son of Mars, who I quickly dispatched with a sword to the heart.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

It felt great to back in battle. I get a strange high when I'm fighting that elevates my abilities, so nobody that fought me, not even Clarisse, who I tore to shreds in wolf form, could fight me. I got so entranced in the battle that I didn't even notice that a Hunter had snuck up behind me and stabbed me in the back. Or rather, tried to stab me in the back. I heard Thalia yell at me to look out before a loud, feminine, grunt came from behind me and I heard a body hit the floor. I just shrugged and continued fighting. It didn't take long before I ran into some of the old veterans I knew from my time at both camps, like Dakota, my old centurion, and Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin. Both of them fell to my blade before I got double teamed by the Stoll Brothers, who were soon joined by the rest of their cabin, including a girl that looked suspiciously like a younger, female version of Luke Castellan. I froze for a second at that, before lashing out, killing all but that girl. Since there was nobody around, I got down on one knee and whispered in the girl's ear, "If you want to live, run and hide. If you want, I'll find you once this mess is over. My name is Perseus."

The girl looked at me with wide, understanding eyes and then ran off into the woods off to my left. I smiled to myself at that and thought to myself, '_So there is still a little bit of Luke's old self in his new life._'

It didn't take too long before an old satyr, who I vaguely recognized as Silenus from the Council of Cloven Elders, came up to me and tried to bash my skull in with a tree branch club. I just rolled my eyes at the old satyr and transformed into my wolf form before disemboweling him with my front paws.

It wasn't long after that before I realized that there were only a few fighters left. A few Cabin Leaders, including Leo and Malcolm, Frank, Chiron, Grover, Juniper, and a few Hunters. As I got closer to that last group of fighters, Thalia and Reyna came up behind me with their masks on and joined me as I slowly walked towards them. As I got closer, I noticed that one of the Hunters had on the circlet signifying that that Hunter was Artemis' new Lieutenant.

We were only a few meters away when Artemis' Lieutenant drew her bow, pointed it at me, and said in a quiet, but firm voice, "That's far enough Percy. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

The others surrounding her echoed her sentiments, drawing their weapons and pointing them at us. Chiron then said, "Perseus, this is your last chance. It's just the three of you and there are 15 of us. You're outnumbered 5 to 1. If you surrender now, Zeus might grant you all leniency and spare you from a one way trip to the primordial void of Chaos."

We all snorted in unison at the bullshit Chiron was spewing before I said, "We all know that's bullshit Chiron. Zeus blasted all of us with his master bolt just because we were werewolves. He didn't give a shit how loyal we were to him, he just wanted any threats to his reign out of the way. The funny thing? The three of us were probably among the most loyal demigods to Olympus before he sent us to Tartarus. We all were important among demigods, heck Thalia was his own daughter. His. Own. Fucking. Daughter. And you know what he did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE FUCKING DID?! HE FUCKING BLASTED HER WITH HIS MASTER BOLT AND SENT HER TO TARTARUS BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT WASN'T UNDER HER CONTROL. THAT'S WHAT HE FUCKING DID! The rest of you are no better. You stood by him and said nothing when he did that. Cowards."

Artemis' Lieutenant, whose voice sounded familiar to me, responded, "The 3 of you were all important among demigods. I get you and Thalia, but what about your new pet? How does she factor into all of this?"

At that, Reyna ripped off her mask and snarled, "First of all, I am no one's pet. Second of all, I was the veteran Praetor of Camp Jupiter. One bite was all it took before I was cast out and sent to Tartarus. One. Fucking. Bite."

When Reyna revealed herself to the others, we could visibly see the shock on their faces as they tried to comprehend that 3 of the most powerful demigods of our time were allied together against them and against Olympus. The only person who could even make a sound was Frank, who stammered, "R-R-R-Reyna?"

She angrily glared at him and said, "Yes Frank. It's me. Have fun with your girlfriend in my old villa?"

At that Thalia and I snickered quietly, while Frank's face turned as red as a tomato. Everyone else was confused for a few seconds before they understood what Reyna was implying and just stood there even more thunderstruck than before.

I took advantage of their shock and quickly moved forward and held my sword up to Chiron's throat. I then said, "Now then. I believe this battle is over unless you want me to kill him."

Artemis' Lieutenant quickly retrained her bow at me and said, "Welcome to Double Jeopardy, everybody. If Percy kills Chiron, I'll kill him faster than you can blink."

At that moment, I figured out Artemis' new Lieutenant was, "Well, you see Piper, even in you kill me, Thalia and Reyna are more than capable of killing you and everybody else."

Piper seemed to think about that for a moment before saying, "I'm surprised it took you this long to figure out who I am."

I shrugged in response and said, "To be fair, I thought you'd gone to the Underworld after I killed Jason. I distinctly recall Thalia taking his Gladius and killing you with it."

That comment was enough for Piper to swing around to Thalia, who was smirking at her, and yell at her, "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KILLED ME?!"

"Yes. And I would do it again." Thalia replied with a smirk on her face.

Before Piper could respond, I slipped Riptide between the 4th and 5th ribs on the left side of her body and into her heart. I whispered in her ear as I drew Riptide out, "Say hello to Uncle Hades and Thanatos for me."

As soon as my blade was removed, Piper's limp body dropped to the ground in front of a shocked group of demigods. I then started casually spinning my sword and asked, "Now then. Who's next?"

They all stared at me in shock before coming to their senses and making the unfortunate decision to charge Reyna and Thalia, who had their backs turned to them. Through our mental link, I warned them that they were about to be attacked from behind, and as a consequence, they were easily able to defend themselves against their attackers. They killed everyone but Chiron, Grover, and Juniper, who had decided to attack me. It only took one swing to take out Juniper and fatally injure Grover, who looked at me in shock. I then turned to Chiron and said, "For the last time. It's over. There are no more demigods for you to throw at me. I hope you realize how much of a coward you are for sending all of those demigods out to fight while you just stood back and did nothing."

For some reason, a slow smile began to spread across Chiron's face. He then said, "Ah, well you see Perseus, Nico and Hazel weren't fighting." He then called out for them to come and help him.

Thalia, Reyna, and I looked up towards the Pine Tree that Zeus turned Thalia into, where Nico and Hazel were standing and shifting uncomfortably. Nico then called out, "Sorry Chiron. We've been ordered by our Father not to fight."

Chiron looked flabbergasted when he queried Nico further, asking, "What do you mean he ordered you not to fight?"

Nico shrugged and said, "He said that so long as Hazel and I didn't fight, Percy had promised to spare us."

Chiron laughed and said, "And why would your father believe Perseus? He's been quite vehement about wanting to kill Percy in the past."

Nico's response was quick and to the point, "Because when Percy and Thalia caught Annabeth and Jason, he and Thalia told me to pass a message on to my father that he had no beef with him and that if Hazel and I stayed out of the fight, he'd spare us."

Chiron looked like he'd just been hit by an 18-wheeler when Nico dropped that bombshell. I then called out to Chiron, "You were saying about you not being the only one left?"

Chiron sighed and said, "I suppose that I am the only one left, but know that even if you kill me Perseus, I will be brought back by the Gods."

By the time he ended his sentence, I had walked around behind him and laid my sword against his throat. I decided to give him one last thought to ponder before I sliced his throat open. "Too bad the Gods won't be around for too much longer then."

I couldn't see it, but I assumed that Chiron's face was a mixture of shock and horror as I slit his throat and then declared, "And now Olympus will fall. Zeus and his nepotistic council will finally serve penance for all of the crimes they have committed."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long break. Life has kind of been kicking me in the ass. I also gut sucked down the wormholes called ****SuperCarlinBrothers**** and ****cleotheo****. I plan to try and update again ASAP. Hopefully before Tyrant's Tomb comes out on the 24th. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. **

**Shoutouts to:**

**Max20.7, Guest (x2) and pochon for Reviewing**

**Epicninja8855, luf, themaniac357, Arkyz66, R0CKEY15, ForeverFall, darkstalkerking, RichuTechfoot, and PercyJacksontheInferno for Following**

**pantherjtg, ForeverFall, darkstalkerking, and Finiarel4321 for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick, who I'm still mad with regarding the end of the Burning Maze. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Reyna POV:**

The battle had just ended when Nico and Hazel came down from Thalia's tree to talk to Percy. I couldn't overhear the conversation, but I sensed that the gist was a thank you for sparing them. I was about to walk over to Percy and ask what the plan was now that we'd defeated Chiron and the others when I saw what looked like the prongs of a forklift appear on the horizon, heading towards us. A smile flickered across my face when I realized that if it was indeed a forklift, then it was my sister Hylla and the Amazons. That smile quickly faded when I realized that it was possible that they might be allied with the demigods against us and that I might have to fight my sister.

I was still pondering over this when I heard a voice from behind me say, "Is that your sister and the Amazons?"

I quickly whirled around to find Percy behind me smiling lightly. I responded, "I think so. I'm just worried…"

I trailed off, uncertain as to whether I wanted to finish that thought or not, when Thalia came up to us and said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Reyna, I'm sure that your mother told Hylla what had happened and that she's here to support you."

I smiled back and replied, "Thank you, Thalia. Now that I think about it more, you're probably right and I'm just second-guessing myself."

Thalia responded with a rare kind smile, "You're welcome."

We just stood there in silence as more and more forklifts appeared over the horizon waiting for confirmation either way about the loyalties of Hylla and the Amazons.

* * *

**Percy POV:**

It took about 15 minutes from the minute we spotted the first forklift for it to arrive at the base of Half-Blood Hill. When it did, a girl jumped down from the side and ran up to Reyna and hugged her. I could tell that she and Reyna were whispering back and forth, however, about what, I could not tell. After she finished hugging Reyna, she came up to me and said, "Perseus Jackson. I didn't think I'd ever see you again after the Feast of Fortuna after the battle at Camp Jupiter."

I laughed and replied, "Same with you Queen Hylla. I'm glad you're not here to fight against us, as is Reyna would be devastated to have learned that she was going to have to fight against you."

Hylla for once smiled at me and replied, "I would never fight against my sister. Especially if she had a valid cause to fight for. This is without a doubt a valid cause. When my mother told me what happened to Reyna, I was furious and immediately vowed to help her in any way possible."

I returned the smile and said, "You're a little late to fight against Chiron and the demigods, but I'm sure Zeus will have something for you to fight when we attack Olympus."

Hylla smiled gratefully and said, "All of my warriors are eager to do something. They've been eager since they heard about what Zeus did to Reyna. All of my warriors are here of their own free will."

I replied, "Considering the fact that most of your warriors are demigods, that says a lot about their sense of morality."

Before Hylla could respond, I bitterly added, "Something the demigods at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter didn't have."

Hylla responded, "I'm sorry that your friends didn't have that sense of morality and blindly followed that tyrant."

I shrugged and said, "I can't blame them. I blindly followed him until he cast me down to Tartarus for something that I couldn't control."

Hylla replied, "I can understand that. He can be quite compelling."

I had no response to that, so Hylla changed the direction of the conversation and asked, "What happened to your girlfriend? Reyna mentioned that you were with Thalia now, but when I last saw you, you were dating someone else."

My smile immediately dropped and my expression changed to one of betrayal and anger at the mention of Annabeth. That traitorous bitch. Hylla noticed the change and quickly asked, "Was it something that I said?"

I quickly replied, "I'm not really in the mood to talk about Annabeth. If you want to hear about what happened, ask Thalia, she can tell you."

Hylla responded, "I completely understand."

She then walked away and left me to my thoughts. Nico had said that he would talk to his dad about him maybe helping me against Zeus since his dad and Zeus never really got along well. I seriously doubted that Hades would help me since he didn't have to help me as a condition for me sparing him from a one-way trip to Tartarus and he didn't particularly like me.

I was still pondering over this when the ground began to shake and deep fissures began to form a few yards away from me. I immediately knew that this was Hades' doing since my dad wasn't able to create fissures in the ground that deep.

My theory was quickly vindicated when a black chariot drawn by skeletal horses erupted from the largest fissure and skeletal warriors from all ages in time poured out of the other fissures.

Holding the reins of the chariot was Hades himself. When it landed in front of me, I could see that Nico, Hazel and Persephone were also on the chariot. Hades then got off the chariot and said, "Jackson. My son and daughter tell me that you plan to march on Olympus next."

I responded, "Yes Uncle, I plan on marching on Olympus next. The Amazons, Thalia, Reyna and I would be grateful if you decided to help us. If you decided not to, you will still be spared since you haven't violated the terms of our agreement."

He replied, "Well Jackson, as you know, I have no love lost for my younger brother. As you very well know, I have no love lost for you either. However, after hearing about what he did to you, Thalia and Reyna, I dislike him even more than I dislike you. That is something that I never thought was possible, yet I find myself saying it. I am here to pledge the support of my skeleton army to you in your fight against my tyrannical younger brother."

I replied, "Thank you, Uncle. This was an unexpected, yet pleasant surprise."

Hades didn't respond, but out of the corner of my eye, I caught Nico mouth 'You're welcome' to me. I mouthed back 'Thank you' before calling Thalia and Reyna over and filling them in on what had just happened.

I then turned to Hades and said, "I thank you once again for your support. We leave for Olympus in a few hours. Make sure your warriors are ready."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm baaaack. I plan to try and update again ASAP. Hopefully, before Tyrant's Tomb comes out on the 24th. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. **

**Shoutouts to:**

**SOUL-essen, The God Of Nerdiness and EmmaBloomFan22 for Reviewing**

**bielsousaba and Paris Jackson for Following**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Uncle Rick. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Zeus POV:**

I was looking down at Camp Half-Blood to try and catch the last little bit of Perseus Jackson and his army of monsters get destroyed since for some reason Hephaestus refused to broadcast the battle live on Hephaestus TV when I got the largest shock I'd had since I found out that Gaea was rising again. Hades and that Jackson boy were amicably talking and not trying to kill each other while Nico and Hazel were talking with Thalia and Reyna and nobody was trying to kill one another. It looked like all of Camp Half-Blood defenders had been killed. I couldn't even find my centaur half-brother, Chiron. As soon as I witnessed Hades and Jackson shake hands are part ways, I grabbed my master bolt and summoned a full meeting of the Olympian Council.

It took 30 minutes for Apollo, the last one to get there, to get there whining and complaining as he was dragged into the throne room by Artemis. Once they were settled in their thrones and said, "I have disturbing news on the upstart Jackson boy who is trying to overthrow me."

Hestia raised an eyebrow at that but remained silent. Dionysus then grumbled, "What has Peter Johnson done this time?"

I replied, "That is the first of two disturbing things. It appears that he and his band of rebels have massacred all of the defenders of Camp Half-Blood."

I let this sink in for a moment before saying, "This means that every demigod at both camps along with every Hunter of Artemis is now dead."

Artemis and many of the other gods stood up outraged and looked about ready to go down to Earth and kill Jackson when Hestia's voice cut through the clamor, "He did warn you all this would happen."

Everyone turned to look at Hestia like she was high or crazy or maybe both. She then said. "He did swear on the Styx, and I quote, 'you _will_ spend your share of time here in Tartarus receiving punishment for all you've done. You and the rest of the Olympian family. I will murder any demigod of yours that crosses my path of their own free will or accidentally. You and your family will suffer for what you have done.'"

I looked at her a little shocked that she remembered that, before composing my features and saying, "I don't recall him saying that. Do any of the rest of you?"

Before anyone could respond, the 3 Fates appeared in the center of the throne room and called out for silence, a command which was immediately followed. They then said in 3 part harmony, "What Lady Hestia says is true. He did cast this oath on the River Styx. While he may have cast it in Tartarus, since it implicated all of you, you heard it."

They then disappeared without further word, leaving the room in shocked silence until Ares said: "Well, fuck."

That started a large chorus of, "No shit Ares."

He grumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out before Dionysus said, "Well, you said there two things that Perry Johansson has done that we should be aware of. What is the other?"

I sighed, for this was going to be a large shock, and said, "I have witnessed my own brother, Hades agreeing to join forces with him after the battle at Camp Half-Blood."

This once again set off a ruckus in the throne room, broken by Hestia, who said, "Once again, we were warned that this would happen. However, this time it was more indirect."

Dionysus sighed and said, "What did Jorgensen say this time?"

Hestia face palmed herself and said, "If you recall from that very same oath, he agreed to spare him and his children so long as they didn't irk him. It is only logical that if he and his children were guaranteed to live through this purge, he would join Percy of his own free will, whether that be from him being convinced by his children or him making his mind up on his own."

She then turned back to the hearth away from the council who were all standing still, frozen in shock. Artemis then turned to me and said, "Father, please let me hunt down this boy and his monstrous allies. You and Uncle Poseidon are more than enough to stop Hades."

I shook my head slowly and said, "I'm sorry my daughter. I wish I could allow you to do this, but the Ancient Laws forbid it. We are not allowed to interfere in an attempted uprising without the aid of demigods. As much as I do not wish to admit it, we have no demigods strong enough nor old enough to aid us in this."

Artemis replied bitterly, "So we are meant to just stay here and watch as this monster overthrows the society we have built and perfected over the last few millennia?"

I smiled inwardly at this, for I had foreseen this question would be asked and had an answer for it that would please the others, "The Ancient Laws do permit us to interfere once the uprising reaches the gates of Olympus, so once the wolf and his army arrive at the doors to the Empire State Building, we are allowed to begin to fight. We will easily crush him and his rebellion then."

A great cheer rose up from the gods in the chamber with one notable exception, Hestia. Instead, she stood up and said, "I would not count out the boy and his allies too soon. They are very powerful and have immortal help."

A very outraged Ares yelled at her, "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON THEN?!"

Hestia calmly replied, "Nobody's side. I am sworn to be neutral in these types of conflicts, for they do not directly impact the hearth. With Kronos and Gaea, they were trying to raze Olympus, which would've affected the hearth. I do not see Percy and allies as intending to do that. I see them as trying to clear Olympus of what they believe to be nepotistic corruption."

I cleared my throat and called for silence over the raucous noise in the throne room and said, "Whatever the matter, all we must do is wait until Perseus Jackson and his army are at the doors of the Empire State Building, then we can attack and teach him and his army a lesson. With luck, he will realize that he cannot hope to defeat us and submit to whatever punishment the River Styx deems fit for breaking his oath on her waters."

I then sat down and smiled to myself listening to the cheers of the gods and the battle plans Athens was beginning to develop with Apollo, Artemis, and Ares. It didn't take long though before my good news was ruined. One of the security guards from downstairs with the sight burst into the throne room and said, "Sorry to disturb you my lords and ladies, but that army you described…"

I sighed and replied, "What about it?"

The guard quivered a little bit before stammering out, "W-W-Well, you-you see, um, it's exiting the Queens Midtown Tunnel."

I groaned and said, "How much time do we have?"

The guard quickly stammered, "Th-th-thirty m-minutes m-m-my lord."

He then quickly turned around and ran back towards the elevator that would take him back down to the mortal world. As soon as he was gone, I snorted and said, "Chicken."

I then dived into the battle plans and tried to prepare myself to put down this upstart once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm baaaack. Sorry for taking so long, I got a part-time tutoring job and life has once aga****in decided to be a bitch and kick me in the ass. I hope to get out 1 or 2 chapters a week since the story is almost finished. I did finish The Tyrant's Tomb and if any of you want to talk about it with someone, feel free to PM me. I won't update at set intervals, but rather whenever I can, so stay on your toes, because even I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. **

**Shoutouts to:**

**Guest for Reviewing**

**Dragonborn2704, Cormonde, SevenLaith and ****diegojusticeontiveros for Following**

**Serpiente Obsidiana, RAD092515, Dragonborn2704, Slowlydead17, SevenLaith, hosheatiang200 and diegojusticeontiveros for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Uncle Rick. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

As I walked past the Chrysler Building, it finally hit me that today was the day that I would get my revenge on the gods. No, _we_ would get our revenge on the gods. It would also be Thalia and Reyna's time to get their revenge. I mentioned this thought to Thalia and Reyna via our mental link and we all discussed that in earnest for the rest of the trip to the Empire State Building

By the time we got to the doors of the Empire State Building, all of the mortals had been cleared out of the area and the doors were barricaded from the inside with whatever the mortal security guards could find. I assume to the mortals it looked like the doors were padlocked from the outside or there was just a giant closed sign on the doors, I had no way of knowing. It didn't really matter to me since mortals didn't really factor into my thoughts about revenge.

I turned around to the army that I had brought with me and said, "Monsters, cousins, uncle, today we are at the foot of Olympus, here to exact our revenge and give due punishment to Zeus and his nepotistic council. They have committed too many atrocities to remain as the leaders of Western Civilization. When Kronos began to swallow his children, Zeus rebelled. Now, this has come full circle to Zeus, when Zeus began hastily generalizing our positions regarding him, he began sending those who he didn't think supported him to Tartarus. It's time his tyranny comes to an end. Who's with me?!"

Everyone chorused their assent that they were with me. Surprisingly, among the loudest was Hades himself. I smiled at that and said, "Thank you, Uncle, for your vocal support. For reference to the rest of you, he and Lady Hestia are the only Olympians that are to come to no harm. Lady Hestia most likely will not be fighting, but rather tending to the sacred hearth. However, if you attack an Olympian who is sitting with Hestia at the harm, she will strike you down for violating the terms of peace at the hearth. Know that I will not avenge you for that. Finally, I swear upon the River Styx two things. First is that during this battle I will wear my heart upon my sleeve, which is to say that I will never conceal my emotions. Second, I will not institute a nepotistic council like Zeus and Kronos before him once Zeus and the others are sent to Tartarus. I do not know who or what will replace Zeus, but if it is me, my council will not be nepotistic. Those on it will earn their positions by merit, not by relation to me. There is one last thing I wish to say before we enter the building. I realize that Lycaon and his pack are here, so if I may Lycaon, I would like to make a simple request of one of your pack members."

Lycaon stepped forward out of the ranks of his pack and said with a slight bow, "Ask away Lord Perseus. Your desire is our command."

I sighed at Lycaon's formality and said, "Just Perseus is fine and you can do whatever you please, my desire is not your command, your desire is your command. The request I have requires the member of your pack that turned me to step forward. I wish to see the now kinsman of mine that made me what I am. Do not be afraid, I swear on the River Styx that I will not harm this werewolf in any way, shape or form."

There was a few minutes of silence before a wolf padded forward from the back of the back on transformed into human form, got down on his knees and bowed his head to me. He then said, "It was I who turned you Lord Perseus. Feel free to inflict upon me whatever punishment you deem fit for ruining your life."

I shook my head slowly and said, "Get up you silly fool, I do not wish to harm you. Even if I did, I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't harm you."

The man slowly rose from his knees and raised his head to look at me. He was rather tall with blue eyes and brown hair and was wearing what appeared to be an old beat up black sweater. I walked forward to him and offered my hand, and as he shook it, I asked, "What is your name?"

"Valentine my lord, Valentine Volkman. Pleased to meet you."

I smiled at Valentine and said, "No, it's a pleasure to meet the one who changed my life for the better. In hindsight, I appreciate what you did to me."

A light smile appeared on his face as he said, "You're welcome my lord."

I then turned to the rest of the army and said, "As a reward for turning me, Valentine will be awarded the position of my herald. He will travel with me and announce my presence at formal events such as when we enter the throne room. Does anyone have any objections?"

I waited for a few minutes before saying, "Congratulations Valentine, you are my new herald. Tartarus has been trying to convince me to get one for many mortal years now."

Before Valentine could respond, Tartarus's voice rang through the heads of everyone in the army, "Damn right I did. I thought you were going to choose Valentine. Congrats to you Valentine and to all of you, good luck."

His voice then disappeared leaving many questions unanswered. Seeing as there was no time to answer them or to even ponder the answer to them, I said, "It's time. We've delayed it long enough. Now is the time we take our revenge on Zeus and his nepotistic, tyrannical council of power."

As soon as I said those last words, the Minotaur, who had been standing at the doors waiting for those words, slammed his shoulder into the doors, breaking the barricade and opening an entrance for our army to enter through. As we entered, I heard the feeble voice of one of the security guards asking me to spare his life. I turned towards the voice to see a security guard, who could obviously see through the mist, curled up in the fetal position. I said, "I have no wish to kill mortals. Why are you still here anyway? Did Zeus not let you leave?"

The security guard responded in a soft voice that was nearly impossible to here, "I was ordered to follow your progress until you got to Manhattan and then come back here. Zeus said that it was my duty as a scout to see this battle through to the end and that if I did, I would be rewarded. At first, I was honored, but know I'm scared."

I angrily shook my head in disgust and said, "Fucking Tartarus… Zeus would leave a mortal behind to watch a battle that could destroy the building? There is something wrong with him."

I didn't notice it at first, but Thalia had walked up to the right of me and curled her arm around my waist. She said, "You're right Percy. If he were like the stories make him out to be, he would've saved mine and… Jason's mom. He's not like that and has never been. None of the gods are."

I noticed the pause when she said Jason's name and made a mental note to talk to her about that later. I sighed and said, "Thanks for the support Thals."

Reyna walked up on my other side and told the security guard, "Get out of here. Go home to your family. Forget this happened."

The security guard immediately leaped to his feet and ran through the doors and away from the Empire State Building.

Reyna then commented, "To think we called him 'The best and greatest' back at Camp Jupiter…"

As we walked to the elevator that would take us up to Olympus, I responded, "I know, right?"

As the elevator began to ascend, Avicii's 'Heaven' came on. The four of us on this trip, myself, Thalia, Reyna, and Valentine all stood there quietly, honoring the artist, who had killed himself back in 2018. The Gods must have been in a somber mood, because right after 'Heaven' ended, Queen's, 'Made in Heaven' came on. We once again stood silently to honor Freddie Mercury. After that was over, TheFatRat and Anjulie's 'Close to the Sun' came on, finally snapping the streak of depressing posthumous songs. I voiced my thoughts to the rest of the group, which started a long conversation about our favorite musicians with us all coming to the unanimous agreement that Imagine Dragons was the best.

We were barely at floor 100 when out of the blue, Avicii and Imagine Dragons' 'Heart Upon My Sleeve' came on. I turned to the group and said, "This is really odd. Before entering the building, I swore on the River Styx to wear my heart upon my sleeve and a few minutes ago we agreed that Imagine Dragons was the best. Now, an Avicii and Imagine Dragons song titled 'Heart Upon My Sleeve' is playing. This can't be a coincidence, can it?"

They all shrugged and commented something along the lines of, "You're just being paranoid Percy. It's just a coincidence, get over it."

Just as the song ended, the doors opened up to the walkway leading to the gates of Olympus. As we exited, we could see that the majority of our army was already there, with Hades' army being the only ones not present. This most likely due to the fact that we were over six and a half thousand feet above the ground.

My group walked through the army, who parted in our wake, up to the gates of Olympus, which depicted the history of the Gods and Western Civilization as we know it. I took a deep breath before pushing open the doors and entering with Thalia on my right, Reyna on my left and Valentine in front of me.

Valentine walked straight up to the center of the throne room and said, "Gods and Goddesses of Olympus, Perseus Jackson, better known as Lord Lupus."

He then turned around and joined Lycaon and the rest of his pack off to the side, who were are snarling at the Olympians.

I walked forward up to where Valentine had been standing moments earlier and said, "Zeus, you nepotistic bastard, come down here and face me like a man. Stop acting so all-mighty when all you are is just a big bully. Just because Thalia, Reyna and I were turned into werewolves, doesn't mean we wouldn't still support you. I had fought for you in two fucking wars, Thalia was your own fucking daughter who fought alongside me both times and Reyna was a loyal Roman, praetor of the 12th Legion. We never once questioned our loyalty to you. Until, that is, you zapped us with your fucking MASTER BOLT! If you agree that you were wrong and face your punishment like a real fucking man, I'll spare the council from punishment and lighten yours. However, if you don't… all of you will pay for what you did to us. Mark. My. Words."

Seeing as Zeus didn't respond, I added, "So what's it going to be Thunder Britches, peace or war?"

Zeus immediately flashed down to human size and drew his master bolt to throw at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms, "You really want to do that big guy? You saw what happened last time. You lost Hades' support. Who knows whose support you'll lose this time?"

Zeus slowly lowered his master bolt and then charged me with what appeared to be a replica of Jason's old javelin. I sighed and threw a little golden cube at Zeus' feet, which when it hit the ground, expanded into a giant gold net that trapped Zeus and dangled him from the ceiling by his ankles. I smirked and said, "Now I'm glad I saved that cube."

Zeus almost immediately started bellowing obscenities and yelling at me to let him down so that he could slowly send me to Tartarus. I took one look at Thalia and Reyna and we all began to snicker at the fact that Zeus was such a dumbshit.

I looked up at Zeus and said, "Shut up, will you? You're nothing but a bully. You don't deserve to have a seat on the council, much less head the council."

A quick glance to my left told me that the rest of the Olympians were huddled around Athena, who appeared to be explaining a battle plan to them. I returned my attention to Zeus and said, "I'll deal with you later."

Thalia and Reyna had already noticed what the other gods were doing and were already on the way over there. I called out to them through our mental link, '_Don't do anything. Hestia looks like she's going to do something._'

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the rest of the Olympians were trapped in a cage of fire, which was quickly reinforced with a cage of bones, courtesy of Hades. The gods all looked shocked that Hestia was the one that trapped them. Hera even said, "Hestia? How…? Why…?"

Hestia just sighed and shook her head. She responded, "To answer your question of how, I'm the goddess of the hearth, so I have a natural affinity for fire. To answer your question of why, Percy is right Zeus and the rest of you are corrupt and do not care for your children. If you'll recall his oath on the River Styx, he promised both me and Hades immunity from his purge of the council."

All of the gods were furious but couldn't do anything since they were trapped by the powers of other gods. I began to laugh and said, "All of you are fools for casting me out. I never would have betrayed you if you hadn't sent me to Tartarus. You signed your own death warrant."

Tartarus then appeared in the throne room and said, "What do you want me to do with these idiots Perseus?"

I smirked widely and said, "I've been thinking about this for a long time now, so I know exactly what I'm going to do to all of you. Zeus, you get to go first. You get to dangle off the ledge in Tartarus that you dangled Hephaestus off of when he freed Hera and get blasted by your own master bolt twice an hour at every top and bottom. Poseidon, you are to be condemned to the bottom of Challenger Deep for the rest of eternity and are to be guarded by a Kraken and the Ethiopian Cetus. Demeter and Persephone, you are to be trapped in specially designed cages of poison ivy and poison oak. Apollo and Artemis, you are to be trapped at 50 paces from each other and have to constantly fire arrows at each other. If you purposely miss or stop firing, you will be burned by chimeras until you resume firing or start hitting each other again. Dionysus, you get the least original punishment. You get the same punishment as Tantalus, except it will be grapevines you are reaching for as opposed to a fruit tree. Ares and Athena, you get to fight each other for the rest of eternity. Stopping, going easy, or trying to work yourselves into a permanent stalemate is grounds for the same punishment as Apollo and Artemis. Hephaestus, you get to be imprisoned in the throne you designed for Hera when you became an Olympian with the bindings in place. Hermes, you get to assist Charon on Saturdays and Sundays, but during the rest of the week, you get his job full time. Aphrodite, figuring out punishment for you was the hardest, but don't worry, I figured something out. You get to have the living shit beaten out of you by all of the beauty pageant winners in Elysium and the Fields of Asphodel. And if you try and do anything personal with them, you get a scar on your face from a strix. Last, but not least, Hera. You love having your cows drop presents for demigods, so you get to be buried head to toe in cow poop. If you try and dig yourself out, say hi to the Minotaur's ax for me. Oh, and all of you lose your titles. You're still immortal, but you have no powers and are no longer the gods of anything. The only titles that will be regifted are King and Queen of Olympus. Tartarus has the authority to decide who they are and if he so chooses, replace them. Oh, and one last caveat I forgot to mention, unless I said otherwise, your punishments take place in the deepest pits of Tartarus. Have fun!"

The gods looked like they were about to shit in their pants after I told them their punishments, which made Thalia, Reyna, and I laugh even harder at the end of it. Tartarus was even laughing. He turned to me and said, "Those are some good punishments Perseus. I like it. You gave me the choice of King and Queen of Olympus, and I can think of no better people than you and Thalia."

Thalia and I were shocked but managed to thank Tartarus. My thank you had more implied, since he had helped me with all of the little details of my plan, such as turning Thalia. As soon as Tartarus flashed away with the Olympians, their thrones disappeared and two new, pitch-black thrones made out of onyx rose out of the ground. One of them had a wolf with green eyes carved into it, and the other a wolf with blue eyes carved into it.

Thalia and I looked at each other before sitting on our thrones and calling to order the first day of the new council. I smiled and said, "All of you that helped me with taking down the gods get thrones. That means, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, Uncle Hades, and Aunt Hestia, you all get thrones. And Reyna, if your mother and Hylla want thrones, they can have them too."

Reyna smiled at that and said, "Thank you for your generosity, Percy. I think my mother will gladly take you up on your offer, but for now, I think Hylla is content with leading the Amazons."

I smiled and said, "That is perfectly okay. If she ever wants a throne, she is welcome to one."

With that, I waved my arm out to the side and 8 more thrones appeared, 4 on my side of the throne room and 4 on Thalia's. On my right sat an empty onyx throne with a wolf with red eyes carved into it. Next to it was Hades's throne, which was made out of bones and obsidian. Next to his throne was Nico's, also made out of bones and obsidian. To Nico's right was Hazel's, which like her father and brother's was made out of bones and obsidian. Hers, however, also had diamonds and other precious metals all over it. On Thalia's left was Reyna's throne, which like mine and Thalia's was made out of onyx with a wolf with dark brown eyes carved into it. On Reyna's left was Bellona's throne, which was made of amethyst and engraved with her insignia, a crossed sword, and torch. Nest to Bellona's throne was Hestia's red throne, which was made out of orissa. Next to Hestia's throne was another amethyst throne that was engraved with Hippolyta's belt, the symbol of the Amazons. After creating the thrones, someone asked, "What about the throne to your right and the last throne on the left?"

I smiled and said, "If he wants it, the one on my right us Lycaon's. He was the first of my kind and he deserves a throne. The one on the far left is for Hylla should she choose to accept a throne at a later date."

Everyone nodded in agreement with me as Lycaon stepped forward to join the rest of the people I was giving thrones to. As soon as the 8 of them were in line, I drew Riptide and slammed its butt against the armrest of the throne 3 times. With that, all of the new gods and goddesses appeared on their thrones.

It was precisely at that moment that Tartarus flashed back into the throne room and as if it were prearranged, he and Valentine said, "All hail the new rulers of Olympus and Western Civilization, Lord and Lady Lupus and their valiant companions!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, hello. I'm back again with another chapter. This is the last chapter! All that's left is an epilogue, which I'll put up sometime towards the end of this week or the beginning of next week. After that, I'll post my next story, something that I have not quite decided on yet.**

**If any of you can guess how I came up with the werewolf who turned Percy's name, I'll tell you the things I'm mulling about writing next. I did leave a subtle hint to this within the chapter, so good luck to you all!**

**Once again, if you wish to talk to me about the Tyrant's Tomb, feel free to PM me!**

**Shoutouts to:**

**demigod ravenclaw and PJOfangurl for Reviewing**

**crusader345, Tank-Mouse, Kaileyjoy515, The Midnight Killer, Yankeegirl244, and Silver Wolf Luna for Following**

**Kaileyjoy515, The Midnight Killer and Yankeegirl244 for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	15. Epilogue

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit garbage (I hope it isn't though) I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, they belong to Uncle Rick. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**2 Years after the victory:**

**Percy POV:**

It's been two years since the Gods were imprisoned, and what a long two years it has been. About a year ago, I decided to take pity on Hades, so I released Persephone under the conditions that she would remain with Hades permanently and never try and rebel against me. She was actually rather pleased to get out of the punishment and quickly agreed to my terms. I saw her about a month ago and she seemed pretty pleased with her new life. She had given birth to her new daughter, Thana, a few weeks earlier and told me confidentially that she and Hades were going to try for another child soon.

About 2 months after the war ended, in a move that surprised everyone, Reyna and Valentine settled down together. Their son, Draco, was born just over a year later. Also, in total shock to everyone, they named Nico godfather to their child. Apparently Nico had asked Reyna out not long before she and Valentine got together. She turned him down because she liked Valentine, so apparently this was a thank you to Nico for getting her to tell Valentine how she felt.

This meant that Thalia and I were the last of the demigods that I raised to immortality after the battle, aside from Hazel, who decided to become a maiden goddess, to have a child. That's why today is such an important day for me. Earlier this morning Thalia gave birth to a baby boy. We had agreed beforehand on the child's name if he was a boy. His name is Jason.

The council has expanded with the additions of Persephone, on a throne of Tsavorite Garnet and Obsidian with a skull with flowers for eyes carved into the back of it and Valentine with a throne of opal and with a wolf with dark brown eyes carved into it. Once the kids get older, they too will get thrones. Once they prove themselves worthy of it at least.

* * *

**5 Years after the victory:**

**Thalia POV:**

It's been five years since Zeus and his nepotistic council was deposed and punished. Percy and I are still going strong. I gave birth to our second child, who we named Bianca just last month. Hades and Persephone gave birth to a pair of twins, who they named Maria and Adonis. I think it's pretty obvious who chose which name. Nico, unfortunately, is still single, but we're hoping he'll find someone soon enough. Reyna and Valentine about a year ago now gave birth to triplets, who they named Daniel, Aja, and Hylla. Tartarus still pops in every once and a while to visit us, but he hasn't been in recently. I hope he isn't fading because of Percy making killing monsters illegal.

* * *

**30 Years after the victory:**

**Reyna POV:**

It's hard to believe that it's been 30 years since the victory, by now all of us have stopped having kids and they all have their thrones on Olympus. We've had our fair share of problems since the battle. Fortunately, things have died down recently, so we're hoping for a long rest from all of the issues plaguing us these past few years.

* * *

**75 years after the victory:**

**Percy POV:**

Today is the day Thalia and I retire from our positions as King and Queen of Olympus. Our son Jason and his wife Hylla are taking our places. We agreed not long after the battle that every 75 years, the council would elect a new King and Queen, that way it didn't stay the same for eons as it did under the Titans and the Gods.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, hello. Sorry for the long delay. I realize I'm a week late. I mentioned this a few chapters ago, but I got a part-time job, so that's why I'm so late.**

**It's time to officially announce my next story! I actually have 2 in the works. The first is a Harry Potter story based on a SuperCarlinBrothers Theory. The other is a Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles crossover that takes place instead of Demigods & Magicians. I hope to have the first out by the end of the week or mid next week.**

**Once again, if you wish to talk to me about the Tyrant's Tomb, feel free to PM me!**

**Shoutouts to:**

**EmmaBloomFan22, GoldSpecOps and Guest for Reviewing**

**GoldSpecOps, maxharbour3, Dragooon slayer, Project 0mega, Lilkupi and SpikeyD for Following**

**GoldSpecOps, maxharbour3, Dragooon slayer, VenatorofDarkness666 and Lilkupi for Favoriting**

**\- Asmodeus Stahl**


	16. Special Special!

**Hey guys, Asmodeus here. No, this isn't a sequel notification. Sorry to those of you who were hoping that's what this was. A sequel may come in the future, but not now. I'm writing this because this story has hit some major milestones. On Saturday, May 30th, this story got its 50th reviewer. The next day, user msw93 added this story to their favorites list, the 100th person to do so. The following day, on June 1st, storyteller1205 added this story to their community "The Universe of Percy Jackson," marking the first time this story, or any of my stories for that matter, has been added to a community. **

**I was astonished when I saw this information. Never in a million years did I ever expect my story to become this popular. It was a true shock and honor for this to happen. I want to thank all of you who have made this possible. All of the readers, followers, reviewers, people who added this story to their favorites list. You all mean so much to me and I cannot thank you enough.**

**If you enjoyed this story, please, go ahead and check out my other stories, Is Draco Malfoy a Werewolf and Greco-Egyptian Convergence, and chuck a follow/favorite/review on them. It would mean the world to me. **

**Thank you all again!**

**Asmodeus Stahl**


End file.
